Damon Oneshots
by meowkoshka
Summary: A series of oneshots, featuring the reader and our favorite blue eyed vampire (and a few other characters here and there). These oneshots do not follow a particular story line/chronology. PM me if you have any requests :) *I do not own The Vampire Diaries* Trigger warnings (if any) are posted at the beginning of each chapter in bold.
1. Problem Colored Red

**Problem Colored Red**

Walking around campus that day was a pain. I was tired, hungry, nauseous, dizzy, and most of all in pain. Yet, I popped a few ibuprofins and tried my best to get on with the day. I walked into my shift at the clinic, was greeted by Jo, given a few files and off to work I was.

After doing my first rounds of work, Jo called us in to observe her stitch up a wound. As we crowded around her she began to explain different things about the wound, the length, depth, width; what kind of needle you should use; what threading technique works for different situations but my head was getting kind of foggy. I spaced out every few seconds, all I wanted to do was go back home.

"Hey, you still with us?" Jo asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked blankly at her for a moment before feeling a sense of nauseous coming over me. "Are you feeling alright?" she continued, stepping towards me. "You're looking pale." I cleared my throat and looked around, the others students were beginning to look foggy. Everything was like a fish bowl. "Actually, I think I'm feeling a little faint." I replied. The room was getting hotter, and I was feeling clammy. There were black spots in my vision and my hearing was going. Why was the room spinning? Am I falling?

* * *

I open my eyes slowly. There's a soft beeping sound and my arm is itchy. As I went to scratch at it someone's hand took mine and held it. "Well look who's awake."

"Damon?" I whispered struggling against his grip. "My arm is so itchy."

"Well you do have an IV in. I think its supposed to stay in." He replied taking my hand in both of his.

I looked around me and recognized that I was on the couch in Jo's office, a blanket covering me, and sure enough a needle in my arm leading to a IV bag that's hanging on a pole next to me. "What happened?" I ask still trying to connect the dots as to today's events.

"Well, lets see. You passed out during Jo's little patch up presentation and she figured it was due to dehydration, but me being a vampire, I know what the real problem is." He smirked.

"Damon!" I said sitting up quickly. "Why are you even here?" The room began to spin again and Damon laid me back down against the pillow. Closing my eyes, I took a few deep breaths centering myself before asking him again. "Why are you here?"

"Well after Jo set you up in here, she called me to come take you home once you woke up. I also took time to explain to her that your fainting spell was more than dehydration."

"Great," I scoffed. "Thank you so much. Can we get going now?"

"That depends, how you feeling?"

"Fine." I sat up slowly holding my head in my hands looking to the floor.

"That doesn't look fine to me."

I sighed. "Just give me a second please. I want to go home."

Damon crouched down on the floor in front of me and lifted my face to look at his. He was smirking but he looked sweet and concerned. Taking my arm in his hand he quickly ripped off the tape holding the needle into my arm and removed it. He stood up and walked to Jo's desk to grab a band-aid. I took the opportunity to scratch at my skin, which was irritated from the adhesive. But Damon, with his super hearing, vamp sped to me and grabbed me to prevent me from scratching any more, wagging his other finger in my face. "Damon, its _so_ itchy." He held up some cream and a band-aid. "Thank you." I said. "That sounds much better." he replied, taking a drop of cream and rubbing it along the irritated skin. I closed my eyes, satisfied with how the cold cream felt. "All done." Damon said, tossing the wrappers in the trash and putting the cream back in Jo's desk. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and stood. As I did, I felt gravity spill all my mess into the product I placed in this morning. "One second actually." I said looking around the room for my bag. Damon was holding it and pulled out a tampon dangling it in front of me. "Need this?" he asked. Giving him a not impressed look, I grabbed the tampon and went into the bathroom to take care of myself.

I walked out after and put my hands on my knees still feeling weak and slightly nauseous. Damon rushed over and lifted me up placing a supportive arm around my back and held my hand as we walked out to his car. Running into Jo on the way out she gave me an encouraging smile and looking up to Damon said, "Take care of her." Damon smiled and we were on our way home.

* * *

Waking up after a short nap in the car, I was surprised to see Damon pull up to the boarding house. "Let's be honest," he began. "My bed is much more comfortable than your teeny dorm bed." I smiled in agreement, but closed my eyes and bent over as a cramp ripped through me. Damon had me out of the car and in his arms in a second. "Deep breaths, (Y/N). Almost there." He vamp sped up the stairs and laid me down on his bed. The speed did not agree with my current state because I felt myself heave. In the next instant I was over the toliet bowl. Since I didn't eat much the whole day, I only dry heaved. Damon gathered my hair out of my face and rubbed small circles in my back. I leaned myself against the cool porcelain and caught my breath.

"Hey," Damon whispered with concern. "You okay?" He gave me a sad smile and moved some of my hair out of my face. I nodded. "I'm sorry Damon." He sighed, lifting me up slowly. He sat me on his bed. "I'm gonna take your sweater and jeans off so you don't overheat, okay?" I nodded. Gently, Damon pulled my sweater over my head. He removed my shoes and socks. I unbuttoned my jeans and shimmied out of them while leaning on Damon for support. After pulling back the covers, Damon laid me down and pulled the sheet over me. "I'm sorry I made you throw up." he whispered placing a hand on my cheek. I shook my head leaning into his touch. "I'm sorry you're stuck playing nurse." Damon chuckled slightly. "Hey, this is only so I have a longer list of things to tease you about later." I rolled over, grabbing a pillow and swung it so it hit him, pushing his hair into his face.

He brushed his hair out of his face, and giving me a sinister look, jumped up tickling my sides. I began to laugh, pushing him away, until a cramp rolled through me once again, causing me to curl into myself. "Damon, stop!" Noticing the pain in my voice, he knelt down next to me once again and took my hand. "Have you taken anything?" he asked. I nodded. "Ibuprofen. This morning." "Let me get you some more." Damon said and with a breeze he was there and back again with two small pills and a glass of water. Helping me to sit up I swallowed the pills down smoothly.

After setting the glass down on the bedside table, I snuggled into his bed once again. "Your bed is very comfy." I said softly. He chuckled, "I know it is."

"Damon?" I asked. "Will you stay with me?"

Smiling he came into bed, wrapping me close to his chest. "I thought you would never ask." He tucked my head into his chest and wrapped one arm tightly around me, while the other rubbed my arm. "Go to sleep," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. "You'll feel better when you wake up."

"Thank you, Damon. For taking care of me." I said looking up at him.

"Don't worry about it." he said caressing my face. "Now sleep."

I smiled snuggling into his chest and was shortly soothed to sleep.


	2. Bitten

**Bitten  
(the bite is based on 2x11 - I make direct quotes from the episode) Trigger warning: mentions of blood and suicide, hallucinations/flashbacks**

We heard the window break from the study and bolted immediately to the source of the sound. Damon spotted the broken window first and grabbed one of the swords from off the wall. I heard the low growl.

"Damon!" I yelled in fear as I made eye contact with the wolf in front of me but before any of us could move, it had jumped on top of me. It barked in my face and dug its paws into my arms to pin me and bit my shoulder. I screamed out in pain and Damon stabbed the wolf in the side, causing it to whimper and run away.

I sat up slowly, panting in absolute fear. My life is over. I'm going to die. "How bad is it?" Damon asked, moving my shirt to the side so he could get a better look at the wound. "It hurts." I said, doing my best to put on a brave face.

"Its healing!" Damon said with surprise.

"Oh my god, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal.." I began, tears running down my face. "I thought-" I was cut off by tears and looked up at Damon.

"Its not." he replied softly, embracing me. "You're gonna be ok."

* * *

After a nice bath, I sat down next to Damon in the study once again in my robe.

"I talked to Caroline," he began. "She said Tyler was all locked up."

"So it was Jules," I replied. "the other werewolf, the one who attacked you."

"Yeah," Damon said while pouring me some bourbon. "I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me."

"All's well that ends well."

"You all healed?"

"Yeah, seems that way."

"(Y/N)," Damon began. "I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe werewolves made it up to keep vampires away."

"Lucky me."

Damon began tracing his fingers up my thigh and I leaned in and kissed him. Wrapping his arms around me, Damon pulled me up and onto the other side of him. "I think I like you." he said and began kissing me again, bring his arms up to wrap around my shoulder. As he pulled me towards him, I winced and broke off the kiss. "Ow," I said rolling my shoulder.

Damon moved forward and slowly pulled my robe off my shoulder to reveal that my skin was beginning to look discolored and the veins were popping out, as if they were fighting against a poison. My shoulder was sore to the bone and I was beginning to feel warm. I looked up at Damon in shock.

"So the legend is true. I'm a dead woman."

* * *

"Hey, calm down (Y/N)," Damon began. "Its gonna be okay. We'll figure this out."

"But its fatal!" I cried.

"Blood bags, let me get you a blood bag." Damon got up to get some from the cooler down stairs.

I put my head in my hands and whispered to myself. "I'm a dead woman. I'm dead. I'm going to die."

I jumped as I heard the front door open. I crouched down low and brought my knees into my chest, trying to make myself as small as possible.

"Here you go, one-"

I screamed.

"Hey! Its me! I just brought you a blood bag." Damon said walking slowly towards me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I heard the door open and I just got scared. I don't really know why."

"You'll be fine." Damon assured me, handing me the bag. "Just drink."

As I sucked down the contents of the blood bag, Stefan walked into the study with Elena. "Whats going on?"

"Jules broke in, bit (Y/N)." Damon explained.

"But that's supposed to kill her!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Wait!" I sat up taller. "I can feel it working."

"Well lets take a look," Damon said and pulled down my robe once again.

"How is it?" I ask as Stefan walks around to look as well.

"Its...definitely better." Damon replied.

I sighed, slumping down. "You don't have to lie. Stefan how bad is it?" Stefan walked around and sat in front of me. "We'll figure this out. I've heard that Klaus's blood is the cure. I can contact him in New Orleans and see."

"You want to contact Klaus and bring him back to Mystic Falls?!" I exclaimed. "He thinks Elena is dead after the sacrifice to break the hybrid curse."

"Hey," Elena said stepping towards me. "You're my friend and we've survived way too much for you to die from a wolf bite over a stupid fued that _Damon_ got himself into."

Damon threw his hands up in surrender. "Its not my fault (Y/N) got in the way. Everyone wants a taste of Damon."

I went to turn and give him a look over my shoulder, but as I moved pain shot up my neck from the bite mark causing me to cry out. "I don't want to die." I begged.

"No one's gonna die!" Damon exclaimed. "Stefan, contact Klaus." He turned to look at me. "And we are getting you to bed." Damon helped me up off the couch and I gave a weak smile to both Stefan and Elena.

"You'll be ok." Elena said stepping forward to give me a hug.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Isn't this sweet?" Damon said sarcastically. "But its bedtime for (Y/N)."

Once we got up the stairs and into Damon's room I shimmied out of my robe and changed into pajama shorts and one of Damon's T-shirts. "I'm sick Damon, you don't get to protest about me wearing your clothes." Damon just rolled his eyes and motioned for me to climb into his four poster bed. I crawled in and Damon tucked the covers over me before getting changed himself and crawling in next to me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a quiet house and an empty spot next to me. Sitting up I winced, closing my eyes, as the bite sent pain up and down my whole back. However, when I opened them I was no longer in the boarding house, but my childhood bedroom. Smiling I ran down the stairs to see my family but was met by Katerina Patrova instead. "Katerina." I said soberly. "What are you doing here?"

She turned and gave me her signature smirk. "I could ask you the same question."

"This is my home! You're not welcome here. I thought you were my friend and yet you brought ruin and destruction to my life!"

"I brought ruin and destruction!" she exclaimed laughing. "Who is the one who almost died in the river with her sister? Who is the one that _did_ die? I saved you with my blood. Its not my fault you decided to kill yourself."

Tears were now streaming down my face. "How dare you bring up my sister to mock me? I loved her! I never wanted anything but happiness for her! I couldn't bear the guilt! Its my fault she drowned, its all my fault!" I sank down to the floor. "Whatever you want to do Katerina, I deserve."

Katerina walked towards me slowly and grabbed my shoulders. I closed my eyes, unable to watch. I didn't want to see what she was going to do. "(Y/N)! Wake up! Its not real!"

My eyes snapped open to reveal that I was in the boarding house at the bottom of the stairs. I looked around me confused as to what just happened. Lastly, I looked up to see Elena holding my shoulders. "You're okay." she said quietly. "Damon and Stefan went to go figure some things out to help you get better. Damon should be home soon." I nodded slowly. "I was home again, but Katherine was there." The dots were beginning to connect. "Oh my goodness, I thought you were Katherine! Please tell me I didn't do anything to hurt you!"

"No," Elena began brushing hair from my face. "You didn't. Let's get you back up in bed. Damon will be home soon." I nodded and allowed Elena to lead me back up to Damon's room. Laying back down in Damon's bed, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"She thought I was Katherine," I heard vaguely from outside the door. "Something about her sister drowning."

That sounded like Elena's voice. Damon must be home. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes in time to hear the door opening.

When it did, it was my father walked in towards me angrily, not Damon. "Father?" I asked. "Father, I didn't mean it! We were only playing!" I backed up further in my bed.

"How could you be so careless?" he yelled to me knocking some things from my nightstand. "I'M SORRY!" I cried. "Please don't hurt me! Please it already hurts." But I knew he wasn't going to back down. I looked at my open window and ran, jumping out of it, landing softly on my feet before running towards the street.

"You can do this." I said. "That nice lady healed me before, she had me drink a special red juice and it made me feel better. But she said it was too late for sissy. Sissy was already gone. She's gone." I collapsed in the street crying loudly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't careful sissy." Two bright lights were coming towards me. If I run quickly enough, I can end the guilt. I ran faster than humanly possible straight into the car and it sent me flying.

I awoke moments later to the smell of blood tickling my nose. Why was the smell of blood seemingly so appealing to me? Why is my mouth watering? What happened to me? I should be dead! Opening my eyes, I saw a man struggling to get out of his car. He was holding his arm which seemed to be broken and there was a cut on his forehead, with blood dripping down. My eyes zoomed in on the droplets of blood and I felt my teeth shift and veins under my eyes itched. I stood slowly and made my way over to the car. The man jumped as I ripped open the door, sending it flying into the grass. I looked back at it. How did I get so strong?

"Lady do you have a death wish or something? Why did you run at my car? How are you still alive? How-?"

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled and rushed on top of him and sank my teeth into his neck, and drank until someone or something tackled me to the ground.

"Get off me!" I yelled kicking my feet. Someone quickly pinned my arms over my head. "Hey! HEY! Its me! Its Damon!"

Damon. I know that name from somewhere. I stopped moving and looked up.

"Damon!" I cried and threw my arms around his neck.

"Hey, you're okay." he replied.

I sat back and thats when I felt the blood dripping down my lip. Touching my lip, I looked next to me and saw the man struggling to breathe next to me. "Did I do that?!" I cried. Damon looked at me sadly before standing. Tears began pouring out of my eyes as I watched him give the man some of his blood and stand him up. The scene happened in slow motion as I cried. I couldn't have. There's no way. Damon looked into his eyes and began saying something to him before letting him go. The man blankly got in his car and drove away.

Damon crouched down in front of me again and touched my face, bringing me back to the moment. "Damon, did I do that?" He nodded. I collapsed over in tears, wailing loudly in pain. "Lets get you home." he said quietly reaching down to pick me up. "No! No I don't deserve to go home again. I killed her! I killed sissy! Father will never let me in again." Damon looked at me sadly before picking me up and walking me back to the boarding house.

* * *

Damon had me tucked back in his bed. I had broken out into a sweat, yet I was so cold. Damon sat next to me, dabbing my forehead with a cloth, soaking up the sweat. "Hi," I said softly. "Hi," he replied back. I looked up and saw Elena standing in the doorway. "I'm so sorry Elena, I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, Stefan is on his way over here with some of Klaus's blood. You're gonna be okay." she said grabbing my hand. I smiled gently before I felt a strange pain rip through my belly. I moaned slightly rolling on to my side. The pain grew. It felt as if all of my internal organs were being squeezed and shredded at the same time. I clutched at my stomach and screamed out. "It hurts!" I felt it tear through me again. "Oh god it hurts!" Once more, it tore through me with not even the slightest bit of mercy. "Please help me! HELP ME!"

I felt someone scoot behind me calmly and gather me into their strong arms. Looking up I saw Damon. "Damon it hurts." As the pain ripped through my again I clutched harder on to my stomach, digging my nails into my skin drawing blood. Damon unclutched my hand and held it in his own, his other arm wrapped under my body and brought me so I was laying back on him. He kept the supporting arm wrapped tightly around my torso. As I yelled out in pain, arching my back, Damon whispered softly in my ear. I held onto his hand for dear life while my other was clawing to the bed sheets searching for something to grab as the pain ripped through again and again. Damon gathered both of my arms into my chest. He unclenched my fists and held my hands as I cried out. "Damon I can't take it anymore!"

"I know, I know. Stefan will be here so soon. You're so strong, hold on for me okay?" he urged quietly. He gave me small kisses up and down my cheek and neck. I cried out in pain once again. "Focus on my hands holding yours."

"I can't! It hurts too much, I can't." I cried. The pain was overwhelming me.

"You can do it, I know you can. Squeeze my hands."

"I'm going to hurt you."

"C'mon, I can take it. Feel my thumbs rubbing your hands."

"No, no, no." I cried.

The door suddenly swung open and Stefan ran into the room. "Stefan has the cure, (Y/N). Deep breaths for me, okay."

The pain was too much and I arched my back crying out once again. Damon and Stefan exchanged a look before they acted. Damon held crossed my arms and held them to my chest tightly while he used his hand to stabilize my head. Stefan held my chin and brought a small vile to my lips. "Drink," Damon pleaded. "Just drink it and it will be over soon. I promise the pain will go away soon."

I swallowed down the contents of the vile. The ripping started to calm and I shook as I felt the cure begin to run through my body. Damon held me tightly against his chest and whispered to me. "You're okay."

After a minute or two the shaking stopped and I laid back limply against Damon's chest breathing heavily. "You're okay (Y/N)." I closed my eyes and curled into Damon's chest. He sat us up a little straighter, tucking my head under his chin. After a few moments, I began to cry quietly. "I thought I wasn't gonna make it Damon."

He kissed my head and cheeks. "I know you were scared but its over now. You're okay." He brought me to sit up and look at him, wiping my tears away with his thumb. "You're okay." I inhaled shakily, looking at Damon for a moment before looking around the room. Stefan and Elena had left, so it was just Damon and I. I collapsed back into his chest. "I'm so tired. I need blood."

Damon leaned us over and he reached into a bedside table pulling a blood bag out. "This is from my secret stash, so you better be grateful." I smiled softly before drinking it. Damon smiled and held my face in his hands. "There you are." he said and kissed my forehead. "You're okay."

I handed the empty blood bag back to Damon who put it back on the table. He looked at me for a moment, clearing thinking about something.

"What is it?" I asked taking his hands.

He sighed, bringing them up to his lips. "I'm debating whether or not I should ask you about your sissy and father."

I stopped and swallowed hard. "The hallucinations you mean."

Damon nodded sadly.

"Well," I began. "I guess you were gonna find out one way or another."

"It doesn't have to be now." he said.

"No, I'm okay." I replied, settling myself in my spot in front of him on the bed. "I used to take my younger sister down to the river to go swimming. My father was an alcoholic and my mother didn't really stand up to him about it. So the river was how we got away when things got bad."

"One day," I continued. "We went down and were swimming like usual but all of a sudden my sister got swept up in a strong current. I went after her and grabbed hold of her, but we both wound up getting swept. I did my best to hold her above water and get us back to the edge but I hit my head on a rock and was knocked unconscious. I woke up to a young woman sitting over me. She told me to drink her blood, that it would heal me. I asked her to give it to my sister first, but she said it was too late."

"I'm so sorry." Damon said caressing my face lightly.

"When I went back home with my sister's body in my arms my mother was heartbroken, and my father still drunk was furious. So that night, I snuck out and ran in front of a car coming down the road. I killed myself. But I had vampire blood, Katherine's blood, in my system so I turned." I looked up at Damon who had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry," I said and went to get out of the bed but Damon grabbed me and brought me into his chest. "I'm sorry," I said as I began to cry once more.

Damon lifted my head so I was looking at him once again. "Its okay. It wasn't your fault. I'm sure your sister knew how much you loved her and protected her. And she's okay now. She probably found peace." I nodded, sniffling and wiping my tears away. "Well hasn't it been a crazy 24 hours or something," I said laughing a little through my tears. "But you made it." Damon said bringing me in for a kiss. Pulling away, he brushed my hair behind my ear. "You survived."


	3. Adjustment Issues

**Adjustment Issues**

 **Trigger warning: description of panic attack/flashback**

* * *

Everything about this was wrong.

The music at this party was blaring. The lights were strobing in my face and I couldn't see straight. Why I even agreed to come out is beyond me. I had only been out of the prison world for a few days. I was scared easily, the slightest noise bothered me, touch freaked me out, and worst of all were the nightmares. My body wasn't getting the proper rest it needed to adjust back into normal life.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "What?" Gosh, I need to stop being so defensive.

"How's the search for Blondie going?"

"I don't know." I sighed into my phone. "There aren't dead bodies piling up."

"Well that's always a good thing."

"Yeah."

"So I have a question. And I would love it if you didn't freak out and get all witchy crazy on me when I ask it."

"What Damon?" I snarled.

"How would you feel about a little forgiveness session with our good buddy Kai?"

My breath hitched in my throat. "You're kidding me. After everything he did to me?!" The memories started flashing in my mind and all of my senses were drawn inward. I could feel my chest continuing to tighten as each moment flashed more and more intensely. I had to get out. I began walking towards the first exit I could see but was stopped when someone grabbed my waist bringing me close to them.

"Hey hot stuff, dance with me." he whispered in my ear. A cold and uncomfortable chill ran down my spine as I shook my head. "Baby lighten up," he continued. "One dance, I got good moves."

I turned my head slowly to meet his gaze. He was clearly intoxicated but that wasn't an excuse. "Was I not clear? I don't want to dance." He slid his hands around my hips, his fingers grazing my butt.

I closed my eyes and whispered a small spell to myself and grabbed his arm. Immediately he screamed out in pain, clutching his burnt arm. "You said I was hot." I spat, memories and pain still flashing within me, and continued to push my way out of this awful party.

The feeling of relief once I got outside was short lived as I remembered that I drove here with Elena in her car. So I was stuck here until she left and with her vampire stamina along with her being hellbent on getting Caroline back meant that I could be stuck here for a very long time. I pressed my back against the wall and felt the tears spill down my cheeks.

"No," I said shaking myself out of my state. "I am going to walk home."

"Oh are you?" a familiar voice snickered. Opening my eyes I saw Damon standing in front of me with a sad smile on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He laughed taking a few steps closer to me. "Oh witchy, I think that question is best directed at you."

"I'm fine." I said, my voice cracking. I clenched my hands together to make the shaking seem less obvious.

"Sure, and I eat bunnies." He untangled my fingers, the release of tension in my hands causing me to gasp, and brought my hands into his own. He looked at me for a long moment as I took a slow deep breath and kicked at the ground lightly with my shoe.

"When you came back," I began looking up at him. "Did you have trouble adjusting back into your old life?"

"Yeah the one where my girlfriend forgot she loved me."

"Touché."

"What's going on, (Y/N)?"

"I don't know." I said looking down once again. "I just spent so much time alone, all this is kind of..."

"Overwhelming?" Damon asked lifting my chin with his finger so I was looking into his eyes.

I nodded. "I just...And then you called me and I felt kind of ok, like you would understand, but then you had to bring _him_ up and I was just flooded with all these memories. I was all alone Damon. You saw him shoot me with the arrow, but you don't know how he tortured me afterwards." Tears welled up once again. "He, uhm. He chased me through the hospital and drugged me. He dragged me all the way to Oregon to have this stupid Thanksgiving dinner and then he st-stabbed me." I cleared my throat feeling a sob breaking through the surface. "And the worst part," My bottom lip began to quiver. "The worst pa-" I was cut off by a sob and stomped my foot, grabbing at my hair in frustration as tears began to pour once again.

"You don't have to say anything else, (Y/N)." Damon said lifting me up into his arms. "Let's just go home, okay?"

* * *

When we arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon sat me down in one of the big armchairs wrapping a big blanket around me. He poured two Bourbons before sitting down and passing one to me. "This'll help you relax a bit."

I nodded taking a sip. I smiled relishing in the familiar taste. "This is the Bourbon we would drink in 1994!"

"Yeah, I brought the bottle up after you got back." Damon said shyly.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Listen (Y/N)," Damon began clearing his throat. He placed his Bourbon on the table before taking my hand in his own. "You need to take some time to adjust back. You think I haven't noticed how you're on edge all the time?" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Hey, none of that!" he said touching my cheek. "When you spend four months with only one other person you get to know who they are. And to be honest, I'm glad I was able to get to know you during that time."

I looked up at him shocked. "Really? Damon we hated each other before that all happened."

"Oh trust me I remember, Witchy." He said laughing but fastened his gaze into my eyes. "You are incredibly strong. I'm incredibly grateful to have you as a best friend."

"Best friend?" I asked quietly as Damon caught another small tear roll down my cheek. I looked up at him and he nodded.

"C'mon, let's make some pancakes to go with our Bourbon." Damon suggested standing and offering me his arm.

"Only if you promise not to give mine vampire fangs with the whipped cream." I said looking up at him.

Damon smirked as he pulled me up out of the chair and stared intently into my eyes. "Now you know I can't make promises I don't intend to keep."


	4. Car Wrecked to Georgia

I looked slowly at the picture of a woman sitting on Stefan's dresser. It was dated from 1864 yet the woman looked exactly like me. I searched the picture trying to understand.

Katherine. 1864.

My heart stopped. Why do I look exactly like her? Whatever the case, I needed to get out of the boarding house. I was so upset I probably should've have driven home but I did. And I was distracted by the thousands of questions that were plaguing my mind that I didn't even see the hooded man stand in the middle of the road until I hit him.

I woke up a few moments later my head rattling, ears ringing, and the world was upside down. Then I felt all the blood rushing to my head. I was upside down.

Looking down the road I saw the man lying there unconscious. I hope I didn't kill him. I prayed I didn't kill him. But when he started moving him limbs, cracking them back into place I realized the gravity of my situation. This wasn't an accident. I was being hunted.

Frantically I pulled at my seatbelt trying to get it unbuckled. In the next instant I was looking at the vampire's black boots. A hand came down to grip the door as he began to bend down to me but something stopped him and he ran away. I peered out my car door wondering why when something else sped into his place bringing a shriek from me.

"How ya doin' in there?"

I turned my head. "Damon?!" I cried.

"You look stuck," he said standing.

"Its my seatbelt." The panic was rising.

Damon shushed me as he pulled the car door open. "I'm gonna get you out of here. I want you to put your hands on the roof," he instructed. "Just like that. You ready?" He counted. When he got to three he pulled my seatbelt setting it free. I fell into his arms and he quickly pulled me out of the car.

"Got you. You okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

I shook my head and Damon placed my feet on the ground. I collapsed in his arms once again. "Woah, you are fading fast (Y/N)."

He brought me up to him and took my chin. "(Y/N), look at me. Focus. Look at me. You're okay."

"I look like her." I cried and all was dark once again.

* * *

I woke up in the passenger seat of a strange car.

"Mornin'!" Damon said.

"Where are we?"

"Georgia."

"Georgia? No. No we're not. Seriously Damon where are we?"

"Seriously. We're in Georgia."

I gasped.

"How ya feelin'?"

"I-I I jus-" My hand came up to my forehead. I was confused and overwhelmed by the situation.

"There's no broken bones," Damon began. "I checked."

"My car? There was a man.." The events of the previous night were slowly coming back to me. "I hit a man. But then he got up and- Who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know."

"Where's my phone?" I started frantically checking my pockets and in the seat around me. "Okay we really need to go back, nobody knows where I am. Pull over."

Nothing.

"I mean it Damon, pull over!"

Still nothing.

"Stop the car."

"Ugh," Damon groaned. "You were so much more fun when you were asleep."

The car didn't even come to a complete stop and I already had the car door open. When I stepped out, I realized how stiff and sore I was from the crash the night before. I stood straight to stretch my back but when I did an overwhelming dizziness swept over me and I placed my hands on my knees groaning in the process. Did I have a concussion? Why am I nauseous?

I was startled when two hands wrapped themselves around me in support. "Hey," Damon said quietly trying to do a mental inventory of my current state. "I'm fine." I pushed myself away from him and leaned against his car.

"We have to go back," I began. "I wrecked my car. I can't go to Georgia!"

"Well you're already in Georgia." Damon smirked.

Something began to ring. "That's my phone." I said sternly. Damon pulled it out of his pocket looking at the screen. "Mmm. Its your boyfriend."

"(Y/N)'s phone," Damon began. "(Y/N)? She's right here, and yes she's, _fine_." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at me before holding out the phone to me. "He wants to talk to you."

The second to last person I wanted to talk to right now was Stefan.

"Yeah, I don't-hmm. I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now...You have a good day. Okay, bye now." Damon put my phone back in his pocket before turning to me.

"We have to go back. Nobody knows where I am!" I began pacing, panic building once again as my brain seemed to throb within my skull. "I mean, Damon this is-"

* * *

I woke up once again on a bed in a hotel room. I could hear Damon whistling in the bathroom as the water was going. My head was pounding and the stiffness in my body was more prominent than before. Most of all, I was exhausted both mentally and physically. The last person I wanted to see me break was Damon.

I slowly sat up in bed and as I was about to swing my feet over to the side, Damon was standing over me. "You have passed out twice on me now. We need to get you patched up and our little excursion in Georgia is going to have to wait I guess.

"Damon I'm fi-"

"Don't you dare say you're fine, (Y/N)."

"Fine," I said sighing. "I'm dizzy, my head hurts, and my entire body is sore." My voice caught on the last word telling me that I was near tears. I turned away from Damon and took some deep breaths begging the emotions to hold off until I was home safe. I imagined it - _I would be home at the kitchen counter complaining to Jenna how Stefan was so dumb for keeping some photo of an ex in his bedroom. Maybe we'd have a glass of wine and laugh it off._ I sighed once again knowing that my life would never be that simple again.

"(Y/N)?" Damon asked sweetly, sitting on the bed next to me. "You probably have a slight concussion, can I check your pupils?" I nodded turning to face him. When his eyes searched mine I saw genuine concern. I was surprised by that. So surprised that the tears began to spill.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" Damon asked again looking me up and down. "What's hurting?"

I laughed lightly. "No Damon."

He stopped and looked at me for a moment. I saw the pieces connect. "You found the picture of Katherine."

I nodded sadly.

"As much as this annoys me...And it really does because I had this whole speech planned when you were protesting our little road trip. I was gonna tell you how your problems aren't going anywhere and that you deserve to take this day, at least one day, to enjoy yourself. And then we were going to go to this bar and have a really great time. But I need to tell you this," he said. "Give Stefan the benefit of the doubt with the picture. Allow him to explain. There are things about our supernatural universe that we have to fully understand and explain. But I know that my little brother loves and cares about you."

I was absolutely speechless. Was this the same selfish, annoying, narcissistic vampire? "Do you have multiple personalities or something?" I asked.

"What?" Damon laughed before looking at me seriously again. "As much as it surprises you to hear this, you're safe with me (Y/N). I won't let anything happen to you." He took my hand in his own and rubbed small circles with his thumb.

As he did the tears continued to spill more and more intensely from my eyes. "I'm so sorry Da-" I was cut off as he engulfed me in a hug. I sobbed into his chest. I sobbed for my parents, for my brother, Jenna, Stefan, and lastly for myself. While this new world I was entering into was exciting, it still greatly overwhelmed me.

"I feel so lost Damon." I cried. As I did my head began to ache from the stress and it felt as if everything I was holding was about to expel itself from me. I pushed my way out of Damon's arms and into the bathroom where I coiled over the toliet bowl and vomited.

Damon wasn't far behind and scooped my hair out of my face. He placed a washcloth soaked in cold water on the back on my neck and encouraged me to take deep breaths. "Look at me," he said turning me so I was seated against the toliet on the floor facing him. "I need you to calm down for me, okay? You were in a serious car accident last night. Your body is sore, you have whiplash and your brain was banged around your skull. That alone is enough to run you down and make you sick."

I scoffed and put my head in my hands. Damon lifted my chin so I was looking at him again. "And on top of that, you've had some crazy stuff happen to you these past few weeks. You found out your boyfriend is a vampire, your best friend is a witch, there is some chic that looks _exactly_ like you that both your boyfriend and his brother were both in love with at some point. (Y/N), its a lot to handle. But trust me, you're going to find your way."

I sighed and took a moment to enjoy the silence. Damon and I sitting together on the bathroom floor in some hotel in Georgia, where I just tossed my cookies. "I never thought I would say this Damon but I feel safe with you."

"Well, lets cue that speech I was gonna give you before, okay?" Damon asked, causing me to laugh. "Lets take this time to put the pause on your life. Your problems will still be at home. But you're here in Georgia, allow yourself to have some fun!"

"But tonight," he continued giving me a smirk. "You need to chill because within the last 24 hours you have put your poor little human body through hell. So how about I give you a little of my blood, and you can take a nice relaxing bath. Then, we can watch a movie or something. But the most important thing, (Y/N), is that you rest."

"Okay Damon," I said smiling through my tears. "I trust you."


	5. Tears

Knocking on the door to the Salvatore Boarding House, I got no response. Pressing my ear against the crack of the door I tried my best to hone in my weak human ears to any signs that someone was home. I heard a crash and some giggles. I opened the door and crossed over the threshold calling out, "Hello?"

"Hello?" a voice called out. A female's voice.

"Who's there?" I asked.

The giggles lead me to the parlor. As I entered the room I immediately regretted coming over. I would never be able to unsee this mess.

There were three women half dressed dancing around drinking and laughing. They had bleeding bite marks trailing their bodies. And in the center of the three of them was...

"Stefan." I said breathlessly.

"You look like a mess." I stated crossing my arms.

"Well, thank you." Stefan said looking down at his clothing. "A man's gotta eat." He called one of the women towards himself and pulled her head back exposing her already bloodied neck. Never breaking eye contact with me, he bit down and began to drink once again.

I was beginning to feel sick but I couldn't look weak in front of him. Especially not with him like _this_.

Eventually the blood starting get to him and he closed his eyes, relishing the high. He began sucking at her neck more and more forcefully until - crack! - her head came clean off and fell to the floor.

"Well damn," Stefan said ignoring the looks of shock coming at him from around the room. "I didn't prioritize that well." He laughed and let go of her, her body hitting the floor with a loud 'thud'. "No offence to these other ladies but she was by far the hottest. I should've savored her." He paused for a moment before sickly brightening up again. "Oh well! I'll find more!"

He made his way towards the other two women who were now clinging to each other in fear. "Did I tell you to stop having fun?" he asked and they began giggling once again.

I was in utter shock. I mean, I knew that Stefan had been acting like a jerk with his humanity off but I had never seen him in the midst of...well, whatever was happening before me. I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Oh (Y/N)," Stefan said sarcastically coming towards me. "Look at you." I took a step back but in an instant Stefan had me pinned against a back wall. He stroked my face, catching a tear on his finger. "My humanity always prevented me from seeing you as you really are," he began as he leaned in close. He breathed in my scent and whispered closely into my ear, "pathetic."

My breath hitched in my throat as his statement cut through me. He took a step back and looked at the tears flowing freely from my eyes. He scoffed before turning back towards the two women dancing.

I had to get out. Wiping my tears angrily from my eyes I turned back and stormed out towards the front door. As I was about to exit, I crashed into someone's chest. "Stefan just let me go, you've already done enough."

"Hey, what's going on?"

I looked up to see that it was actually Damon that I had crashed into. I looked down quickly hoping that he didn't see my teary eyes and red cheeks. "Nothing," I said pushing past him. "I was just leaving."

I climbed into my car and drove back home. I went immediately into my room and slammed the door, collapsing in tears on my bed. I love Stefan. He was so compassionate, and was so good to me when we were dating. I mean Stefan and I never officially "broke up". Klaus got him on a ripper binge and his guilt pushed him to shut it off. Who knew that blood and the humanity switch could make a person like that so cold and downright mean? No matter how shocking it was to me, I had just witnessed it, and had to accept it. And it only made me cry harder into my pillow.

In fact, I screamed into my pillow while punching at the others. I was officially heartbroken.

"Hey," I heard as I inhaled to make my next scream. Sitting up I saw Damon standing in my doorway.

"I told you I was fine Damon." I said. Clearly that was a pathetic lie - my hair was tangled, my cheeks were hot and red with tears streaked down them. But that's what I was, pathetic. At that thought, a fresh sob worked through me spilling more tears. I grabbed my pillow and buried my face in it, holding it tightly to my body.

I felt the bed dip as Damon sat down and wrapped his arms around me, smoothing back my hair. He wrestled the pillow out of my arms, placing it next to me on the bed. While holding one hand, he used the other to lift my chin up. "Look at me," he whispered. Damon moved my hair, exposing my vulnerable face. My lip and well, my whole body trembled violently as I did my best to choke back these tears.

The tears won as a huge sob escaped from me. I went to find my pillow again, to hide myself, but Damon grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his torso. He then wrapped his arms around me; one strong across my lower back, the other on a diagonal across as he held my head close to his shoulder. He gave me small kisses on my forehead. He held me in rhythm with my cries and sobs; holding me closer when they got so intense I thought for sure I was going to fall apart.

The concept of time flew out the window as Damon and I sat there on my bed. My sobs died down to sniffles and small hiccups of air until eventually everything was still and quiet as Damon held me.

I sighed heavily adjusting myself to lean sideways tucking my head under Damon's chin. He cradled me, rubbing my arm and holding my hand in his. "You okay?" he whispered softly. I just shrugged. "C'mon," he said, standing me up out of my bed.

"What are we doing?" I croaked, my voice hoarse from all the crying.

"We're going downstairs to make hot chocolate." He said as he wrapped a blanket around me and took my hand.

He lead me downstairs, sitting me in one of the tall chairs at the kitchen island. He put the kettle on and filled up a tall glass of water handing it to me. I took a sip, and relishing in the cool contents, gulped the rest of it down.

"Careful," Damon warned taking the glass and putting in down on the table. My small smile brought forth a confused look until I belched, giggling after as I covered my mouth. Damon smirked and then turned around to pour the hot chocolate powder into the mugs. He filled them partway with the hot water and stirred, filling the rest of the cup with milk from the fridge. He topped off the beverage with some whipped cream.

I grabbed the can from him and squirted some cream into my mouth. I gestured towards him to allow me to do the same. However, I squirted way too much into his mouth, that it overflowed onto his face. I laughed once again and he yelped, grabbing the can from me. "Two can play at the game," he smirked coming towards me. I squealed as he put a dab of whipped cream on my nose.

Laughing, I wiped the cream from my face and picked up my warm mug taking a sip. "Mmmm." I said, closing my eyes.

"Helping ya feel better?" Damon said, smiling softly. I nodded placing the mug back on the counter, frowning. "Damon he told me I was pathetic. He pushed me back against the wall and whispered in my ear that I was pathetic."

"Listen," Damon began as he took my hand. "I know what you saw today wasn't pleasant. And I know what Stefan said to you was harsh and uncalled for but you need to understand, that turning off the switch brings forth the absolute worst in us. These are parts of himself that Stefan would never give the time of day to if he had his emotions."

"Now, his actions **are** going to have consequences and when the switch finally goes back on he'll have to deal with him." he continued sipping his hot chocolate. "I am definitely not giving him a slip on acting like a total ass to you today, got that?" He winked at me as I smiled for a moment.

"Damon I just never imagined that someone so sweet as Stefan could have this whole other side. His disregard for the life of those women, the way he looked at me with such contempt, like he was mocking me for being afraid and upset! That's not the Stefan I fell in love with."

"Its not, (Y/N). Its not at all. But I promise you," he took my hand once again and looked into my eyes. "I'll protect you from him."

"Now, c'mon!" he beckoned dragging me into the living room. He plopped a spot down on the couch and opened his arms to me. "Lets watch a movie, shall we? I'll even let you cuddle." Smiling, I sat down in his embrace leaning myself against his chest as he fixed my blanket around us; and we watched Twilight, with Damon's special commentary that had me laughing so hard my sides hurt.

After the movie ended, we just sat quietly. The exhaustion from all of my emotions eventually caught up to me and I vaguely remember Damon tucking me in bed, placing a small kiss on my forehead.

And I could've sworn I heard him say, "I love you."


	6. Saving Stefan

***Trigger warning: mentions of blood and wound care.**

"Just can't stay away can you?" Damon said as he finished tearing down the newspapers that were tacked up to his closet.

"You've been dodging my calls." I replied.

"Yeah, well, busy day. Dead fake girlfriend and all."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Happy birthday (Y/N). Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" The sarcasm was practically flooding out from Damon's voice as he walked to toss the papers into the fireplace.

"He called me Damon."

Damon stopped. "What?"

"Stefan called me last night."

"Well what'd he say?"

"He didn't say anything..." Damon rolled his eyes. "But it was him! I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee."

"Where he's binge drinking on the countryfolk." Damon said as he tossed the papers and grabbed a match. "We've been over this, (Y/N), Stefan's gone and I don't mean geographically."

"If he was gone he wouldn't have called."

It was clear that Damon wasn't going to cooperate with me so I decided to go to Ric. He would help me. I had ways of making sure of that.

"No (Y/N). I told you that I'm staying out of this. If Damon wants to back off, then he does for good reason. I would listen."

"But Ric!"

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I know how much you want to get him back, but this is for your own safety."

I guess I was going to have to do this myself.

A few hours later I found myself hiking along a trail in a forest in Tennessee where Sheriff Forbes had traced the call from. Damon was wrong. Stefan loved me. He wouldn't hurt me.

"Stefan!" I called out. "Please I just want to talk!"

I sighed and continued on lost in my own thoughts.

I must've been wandering for hours because next thing I know its dark and a chill has run through me. I looked up at the sky and noticed the bright, full moon.

Full moon.

I was in the middle of werewolf territory on the night of a full moon.

I'm an idiot.

I turned around and quickly began making the long trek down to my car. I heard the first wolf cry in the distance. Worried tears sprang from my eyes. I shook them away. I couldn't panic. I needed to get back to my car. I began moving faster through the woods.

To make matters worse, it began to rain. I cried out in frustration as I quickly became soaked. The ground became slick and I had made another genius decision in my insanity. I was hiking in converse.

Again, I'm an idiot.

The darkness continued to close in around me and the rain did not seem to show any signs of letting up. The ground became muddier and muddier. The wolves cried out more frequently. Panic grabbed at my throat and I began to run.

As I ran my foot caught on a root causing me to lose my footing. I attempted to ground myself by steadying my other foot into the forest floor. The forest had a slick rock to offer me and I went tumbling to the ground.

As my body made impact I heard a crack and felt the skin shed off of my arms and knees as I attempted to find some sort of grounding as I continued to slip. My back hit against a tree. I laid on the ground for a moment as my body ached. I gasped as I tried to recover from the wind being knocked out of me. But most of all, I felt stupid. And now, scared.

I sat myself up against the tree and shivered as my torn, wet clothes stuck to my body. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I had one bar of service. I needed to call someone.

"Ric!" I cried out when I heard his voice through the poor connection. "I need help! I'm hurt."

"Whe- a- you?" I heard.

"Tennessee!"

"Hang on! Damon is almost-"

The line went dead.

Damon is almost what? Where?

It took me five hours to drive from Mystic Falls into Tennessee. If they were still in Mystic Falls, I was a dead woman. The wolves would find me, I would get hypothermia, my cuts would get infected. All because of my extreme idiocy.

"God!" I screamed out in frustration as I hit the ground crying out as pain shot down my arm. Looking at it I saw the bruising. My hand was broken. "Great!" I screamed out. "Just GREAT!"

There was nothing I could do to hold back the hysterics anymore. I cried and screamed loudly. So what if the wolves would find me? I was stupid enough to come out here on my own. Ric was right. Gosh, even Damon was right!

My eyelids were growing heavier and heavier as I shivered harder and harder. Just as I was about to lose consciousness I thought I heard some rustling in the leaves and footsteps approaching me. I guess death came to find me.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a motor and the feeling of moving in a car. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was laid out in the back of a car.

"You're awake." Damon said as he looked back at me in his rearview mirror.

I could tell by his tone that he wasn't happy.

"Damon, I'm sorry." I sobbed. As I went to take a deep breath in, a shooting pain seared across my body and I cried out.

"Hey, hey! (Y/N) listen to me! You need to lie still and be calm, okay? We'll be home soon." Damon began driving even faster.

I laid my head back down on the pillow and took a slow breath. Then I decided to take inventory.

I was wrapped tightly in numerous blankets and my arm was splinted. I was still shivering and my teeth chattered loudly.

"Damon, I'm cold." I cried.

"I know, I know. The heat is on full blast, okay? Just relax. We'll be home soon."

Soon? How long had I been out. I tilted my head back to look out the window. I saw that the moon was still full.

"What time is it? How did you find me?"

"Ric called me after you went to his apartment. We figured you were off to go do something stupid, so I followed you." he began. "You had a good head start on me though, so it wasn't _that_ easy to find you. At least not until you started bleeding."

I sighed heavily. Damon sighed in return as he turned in front of the boarding house. He came around and lifted me out of the back seat. The movement caused me to whimper in pain. "I'm sorry. Deep breaths." he soothed as he carried me into the house and up the stairs into his bedroom.

He propped me up on his pillows before walking into the bathroom. I heard him fill the tub and gather a few things from different drawers and cabinets onto the counter. He came and unwrapped me from the blankets and took of my socks and shoes before carrying me into the bathroom, setting me down on the counter.

"(Y/N)," he began grabbing my chin so I was looking him in the eyes. "I need to get you into the bath to bring your temperature back up. I'm gonna help you out of your clothes, okay?"

I nodded quietly, my cheeks becoming red at the realization that Damon was about to see me naked.

He smiled sadly at me. "Don't worry, okay? You're safe with me."

Damon slowly brought my shirt up over my head and carefully pulled my arms out, trying to cause as little pain as possible. He stood me up and leaned me against himself. I attempted to unbutton my jeans but was unsuccessful due to my cold and numb fingers. I sighed in frustration, tears gathering in my eyes. Damon smiled sadly once again as he carefully unbuttoned me jeans and shimmied them down my thighs. I picked up one leg at a time allowing him to pull the jeans completely off my legs.

If I couldn't get my jeans unbuttoned there was no way that I was going to get my bra unclapsed so I turned around giving Damon permission to just do it himself. After he pulled my bra off, I managed to shim my underwear mostly down my thighs, while Damon pulled them the remainder of the way.

He picked me up once again and slowly lowered me into the water. It scorched my cold body and I cried out. "Its burning me, Damon!"

"The temperature is lukewarm!" he began. "You must be closer to hypothermia than I thought."

"Okay, (Y/N)" He said bringing me out of the water. "We're gonna do this like you girls get into a freezing pool. Slow and steady."

His teasing comment about girls and cold pools brought a small laugh from me which made Damon stop and smile at me for a moment before getting back to the task at hand. He lifted me and slowly stood me in the tub. "Is that okay?" he asked. I nodded as my body adjusted to the temperature.

We slowly introduced more and more of my body until I was fully in the tub.

Damon then took a wash cloth and began washing my body, taking special care as he maneuvered me not to cause me further pain as I clung with my good hand to the edge of the tub for dear life. After cleaning the dirt and dried blood from me, he shampooed my hair, carefully massaging my scalp. He brought me forward in the tub in order to tilt me back into the water to scrub the shampoo from my hair.

He leaned me back against the tub and grabbed a big fluffly towel, standing me up and wrapping me tightly in it before sitting me on the counter once again. He grabbed another smaller towel, carefully drying and wrapping my hair. He moved on to drying my body off.

He sat me back against the wall before flashing away for a moment, returning with some clothes that I had kept in Stefan's room. He carefully dressed me in pj shorts and a baggy tee; and lifted me once more into his arms, carrying me to his bed.

"Okay, (Y/N) I need to look you over and take care of your injuries." he said gathering the first aid supplies next to him. "Just take deep breaths."

I had never seen this amount of concern and seriousness in Damon before. It touched me to see that the elder Salvatore brother really did feel. In fact, this showed me that he felt quite deeply.

I was quickly brought from my thoughts as I felt a deep stinging sensation on my knees causing me to cry out in pain. I looked up to see Damon holding a gauze pad soaked in peroxide. "I'm sorry, I need to clean these well." He repeated the process on the other knee before spreading some antibiotic cream on both the scrapes and covering them each with a large band-aid.

He lifted my arm up to reveal another scrape above and on my elbows. "Ready?" Damon asked. I nodded and clutched at the blankets in preparation. Damon placed the peroxide-soaked gauze onto the scrape. I groaned through clenched teeth and grabbed onto Damon's forearm. He rubbed cream and bandaged that arm, repeating the process on the other.

"I think that does it for the cuts." Damon said, capping the peroxide.

"Thank god," I breathed.

"I need to look at your hand though."

I nodded as Damon slowly picked it up. He spread my bruised fingers out over his palm. "I need to set the bone in place."

"What does that-OW!" I screamed out as tears sprang from my eyes.

"Sorry," Damon smiled weakly. "If I built up to it, you would've freaked even more."

Damon splinted my hand once again and carefully laid it down on the bed.

"Can I give you some of my blood? It will help speed up the healing process. I just needed to make sure that it was safe enough for me to do so." Damon explained.

I nodded. He bit into his wrist and propped me against his back so I could drink.

After I finished he wrapped his arms around me, intertwining his fingers with my uninjured ones. He sighed. "What am I gonna do with you, (Y/N)?"

The stupidity of my actions came flooding back and my shoulders shook as I began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Damon. I just want him back so badly."

"I know," he soothed cradling me, and rocking me back and forth in his arms. "I miss him, too."

"I was such an idiot. I should've have done that."

"Well good. That's one less lecture I have to give you."

I smiled softly through my tears. It was short lived as my lip quivered.

Damon brought me in close to his chest. "You should get some rest."

I shrugged. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep."

"What if I stayed with you?"

I thought for a moment as I realized that I did feel very safe here with Damon. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. I nodded.

Damon tucked me in under the covers before shutting the lights and climbing in next to me. He crossed my splinted hand over my torso as he brought me into his chest. My head rested in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms securely around me, rubbing my arms and placing a small kiss on my forehead.

The exhaustion finally hit my body and thanks to Damon relaxing me, my mind followed suit. Slowly, I fell asleep.


	7. The Collapse

Trigger warning: basic first aid talk and description of cuts, mentions of blood

I stood there quietly behind a tree, watching as all of my friends tried to cope with the fact that they were losing both Damon and I, tears in my eyes. Jeremy was screaming my name and he burst through the trees looking into my eyes. I could see the heartbreak and the pain. I shouldn't have done it over the phone but there is no easy way to tell someone you love so much that you're moments away from death. At least I got to hear his voice...

All my friends were turned towards me and I got one final look at all of their faces before returning once more to The Other Side.

The wind was blowing furiously, whipping my hair into my face. I had to be strong as I faced this. I had to trust that Grams truly figured out a place for me to go. Where I could find peace... I smiled weakly at this thought.

"This place is goin' down, isn't it." I didn't even realize that Damon had come to stand next to me.

"It is." I said, trying to muster up all the strength I could. "I'm sure there a million people we'd both rather be with right now," I looked up at Damon and took his hand. "But..." Our fingers interlocked as Damon looked at me, smiling weakly.

"Couple thousand at most." he said.

I tried to bring forth a chuckle from myself but I had no idea what was going to happen to me, to us.

So Damon and I just looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do or say or..something.

Light started breaking through the trees, coming at us with a blinding intensity.

"Do you think it'll hurt?" I asked, looking ahead, trying to figure out what was coming next.

"I don't kn-"

* * *

My senses began to fade in once again. Opening my eyes I saw that we were in the Mystic Falls graveyard. The last place I was before returning to see the downfall of The Other Side. Except...

I was holding hands with someone. With _Damon_. We looked at each other, with disgust, and broke off. "Well that got awkward fast," Damon said, well, awkwardly. Followed by an awkward cough.

"What happened?" I asked, changing the subject. "Where is everybody?" Things were so quiet. I walked off to investigate.

"Hey!" Damon called behind me. "Where ya goin'?"

We made our way out to the road. "Well I feel a fang," Damon began. "So I'm still a vampire. Either I'm a dead vampire or Mystic Falls is no longer magic free."

"Look," I replied, stopping.

Before us was the Mystic Grill. But it looked... different.

"I definitely blew that up about an hour ago." Damon said.

"Why don't we see any people? If we're still on The Other Side we should at least be able to see the living."

"Where the hell are we? And I don't mean geographically."

"I have no idea."

* * *

Damon and I spent our first day wandering the completely empty streets of Mystic Falls, and we were bickering. Why did I have to get stuck with him? Why couldn't it have been Jeremy?

Both of us stopped dead in our tracks when we saw it. "And that is Elena's not so burnt to a crisp house." Damon said and reached down to grab the Newspaper that was on the lawn.

"Look. The date."

"May 10th, 1994. Are we? Is that? That's impossible."

Then the solar eclipse that the paper was just advertising about happened right above our heads.

"This must be the place where Grams said she would send me," I said to myself.

"What?"

"My Grams," I began. "She said she made some plea to the witches to help me find peace. When you held my hand it must've brought you with me. Magic got us in here. So, magic will get us out."

I looked over at a candle on Elena's porch. "Phass matos incendia."

"Still can't do magic." Damon grimaced as we stared at the unlit candle. "Perfect."

Tears gathered in my eyes as I kicked my foot up at the porch.

And that was the first day.

* * *

On the second, I decided to go back to my 1994 house and see what I could find. When I returned to the Boarding House, I was triumphant with my Grams's grimoire in one hand, and my childhood teddy bear in my other.

"There was a time when I couldn't practice magic," I explained to Damon as he covered his eyes and picked another CD. "This grimoire taught me how. Maybe I can reteach myself."

"Sure, if you're still a witch," Damon said.

Then the eclipse happened again. "(Y/N), look at the date on that paper."

"May 10th, 1994. We're living the same day all over again."

"Well, that proves it. We're in hell."

* * *

Damon and I spent the next few weeks on edge with each other. We were confused, hurt, lonely, and most of all we were both missing the people we loved most. And we argued all the time.

"C'mon, Damon. We're probably in the place Grams had for me!"

"Fine!" Damon yelled. "Then do a spell."

"I can't yet, Damon!"

"You can't because you probably aren't a witch again!"

"Why do you refuse to have hope?"

"Because there isn't any! We're in my own personal hell!"

"Then just be done, Damon." I said sadly, tears of anger and frustration leaking out of my eyes. "'Cause its not helping." I turned sharply and walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

I started walking away from the Boarding House. Away from Damon. And I started walking faster. Until I was running. I had to run away. I don't know where I would really go, Damon and I were the only people here. There was no place for me to run to. So I ran blindly. Blinded by my tears, and my thoughts.

Until I tripped.

I groaned, sitting up and looked at the headstone that was before me.

"Are you kidding me?" I said, laughing. " **Are you KIDDING ME?** " I let the anger that has been boiling inside of me begin to overflow. "This is the idea of peace you had for me Grams! Huh?" I was screaming at her tombstone, I could feel my face getting red, and the veins popping out of my neck. "You leave me in 1994, on a cycle of the same day, with **NOTHING**." I pounded my fists against the hard and cold rock. "Absolutely **NOTHING**! Whereever you are, Grams... I'm angry with you. So so **ANGRY**!" My rage continued as I screamed and carried on pounding my fists, feeling the blood run out of my knuckles, staining Grams's headstone. It didn't matter, I was so angry at her.

Then someone grabbed me and began pulling me away from Grams's tomb and close towards their chest. As hard as I tried to fight my way out of their grip they caged their arms around me. I pounded my fists against their chest, still screaming out my enraged nothings.

"Hey, take it easy (Y/N)." they whispered. "You're gonna wake everybody up with your carrying on."

I stopped and sat up. "Damon?"

"Who else would it be?" he answered, smoothing my hair back out of my face.

My body began to shake as all of the sadness I had been holding flooded out of me. Tears freely fell from my eyes and I whimpered as I tried so hard to maintain some sort of grip on myself. Damon had already mocked me once today.

"Are you-" I began, cut off by sobs. "hhhere to m-m-ock m-me again?"

Damon eyes displayed utter heartbreak as he looked at me. "No, not at all." He brought me once more into his chest, as my sobs broke free, and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "I came to apologize," he continued. "But then I heard you screaming, (Y/N), what's goin' on?"

"I'm so a-a-nngry at hher," I said pointing back with a battered finger towards Grams's headstone. "And I m-missss mmy ffffrrriends, and J-jeremy. I shouldn't hav-v d-done th-that t-to him."

If it wasn't for Damon's vamp hearing I don't think he would've understood a word I was saying.

I heard Damon sigh as he wrapped his arms tighter around me, and he placed a kiss on the crown of my head. "I'm so sorry," he said squeezing me. "(Y/N) I'm sorry."

He pulled me back and cupped my face so I was looking directly into his eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't been a better person to you, (Y/N)."

I scoffed. "Its not like you're my first ch-choice either."

"Well, to be honest, in between the bickering, you have been growing on me."

I sighed smiling a little before reaching up to wipe my tears. "I'm sorry, I'm such a mess."

"Say no more," Damon said as he stood and offered me his hand. "Let's get you back to the Boarding House, okay?"

"Besides," he continued as I took his hand. "Your cuddle bear thing is there, waiting for you. I hear it calling and its _sooo_ annoying."

I pushed into him playfully. "For the record (his/her) name is (your childhood stuffed animal's name).

Damon and I walked quietly, hand in hand, back to the Boarding House where he walked me into an unfamiliar bathroom and stood me near the counter. "I think you and your boxing buddy were matched up unfairly," he said as he held up my knuckles.

I looked at them. I saw how bloodied and bruised they were, and I sighed. "I'm so-"

"Don't!" Damon said. He stood behind me, and turning on the water, took my hands in his and ran them underneath.

"Ow!" I yelled out, automatically attempting to squirm my way out of his grip.

"I have to get the blood and dirt out!" Damon exclaimed.

"I know, I know." I said kicking my foot. "It just hurts."

"Well its not my fault you decided to pick a fight with a tombstone."

"Just get it over with, Damon."

"Done!" Damon said, grabbing a towel. He wrapped both my hands in the towel and pressed his on the outside, patting them dry. "Okay, let's see what we got here, champ."

Unwrapping my hands, there were some small scrapes and cuts, and peeled skin along the knuckles. The exposed layers of skin stung as the cool air hit them. "Let's get some cream on these and we'll bandage you up."

Damon looked through the drawers and cabinets before picking out the first aid kit. "Its a good thing Zach lived here in the 90s," he began rubbing some of the cream on a Q-tip on the skin in between my knuckles. "He was the only human I talked to, and that was only if absolutely necessary, so if he didn't live here, we woulda had to go all the way back to the grocery store."

I smiled softly and watched at how gentle and caring Damon was acting as he finished applying the cream and bandaged my hand. "There ya go," he said. "Good as new."

"Thanks," I said. "And look, Damon, I really am sorry."

"Hey," he smirked, bringing me into a hug. "Don't worry about it. Lets say we go downstairs and have pancakes for dinner, shall we?"

I nodded against his chest and followed him as we made our way to the kitchen.

When we got there my eyes wandered to the candle I had picked up at the store the other day. "Damon," I called, causing him to stop and look at me. "I just have a feeling that I should..."

"Phass matos incendia."

Our eyes lit as the candle did. "Damon, my magic is back, **my magic is back**!" We laughed out loud like idiots and hugged each other tightly.

"We have hope."


	8. Panic Attack

Trigger warning: description of a panic attack.

The whole gang was at the Grill. We had decided to put aside one day to just enjoy ourselves. No supernatural drama, not even human drama, just food, booze, a few games of pool, and overall fun. And I was having fun. But when you're plagued with what I'm plagued with, fun can end with a split second if you're triggered.

I was making my way past the bar with beers for Matt and I, when someone walked past, accidentally grazing their hand along my butt. And that was all it took.

Everything froze and I could feel the panic rising in my throat. I took a deep breath and shook it off. I wasn't going to let my anxiety get the best of me today.

I sheepishly walked back to the pool table and handed one beer to Matt, then took a sip of mine myself before sitting down in one of the corner tables away from the group. But my mind couldn't get past the fact that the Grill was getting more and more crowded. Bodies were gathering together all around, and I was starting to lose a sense of my breath. Everyone else was sucking the air away from me. The body heat had me sweating. The noise. All I could hear was noise. And my mind was trying to scream above it. _Get out. Get out of here._

I was going to die.

I shot up, pushing the chair back into the wall loudly and scurried my way to the bathroom. The tunnel vision was setting in and spots were dancing in my vision. I was going to die.

My mind felt a moment of relief when I found that I was the only one in the bathroom. I walked over to the sink and clutched my hands to the counter as I continued to hyperventilate. I looked up in the mirror. Who am I? Who is this shell, this ghost of a scared girl? "You're hideous." I muttered looking down at my hands once again.

"Who's hideous?" someone asked causing me to jump up and turn around.

 _Put on a happy face._

"What?" I asked turning to see Damon had walzted his way into the bathroom. "No one." Wait. Why was he? "What are you doing in the _ladies' room_ , Damon?"

"Oh, oops." he said looking at the symbol on the door. "My brain mixes up pictures."

"Well, fine." I said. "I was j-just leaving."

I went to push past him but he grabbed my arm. "Are you doing okay, (Y/N)?"

I froze as I looked up to Damon's face. "I'm fine." I said and forced my best smile before walking through the crowded Grill to the alley out back.

I pressed myself back against the cool brick and tried to collect my breath before hearing the kitchen door slam shut once again.

"I said," I gasped. "I was fine Damon."

"Oh really?" Damon said smiling and cocking his head to the side. "You can tell that to everyone else, but I want you to tell me the truth." He took a step closer to me, his expression changing to that of concern. "Are you having another panic attack?" he asked softly.

His direct question broke down the dainty facade I was attempting to keep. I gasped my breath in, my chest feeling tight, my head feeling dizzy.

"I feel like I'm gonna die." I gasped.

"Okay," Damon said, taking my shoulders.

"Damon I can't breathe." I said still struggling for air, squeezing my eyes shut as tears began streaming down.

"Hey, hey look at me!" Damon exclaimed grabbing my chin. "Open your eyes." he whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Damon's concerned bright blue eyes. "I need you to take a deep breath for me."

"I - I can't" I said.

"Yes you can, (Y/N)."

I shook my head rapidly.

"I'm gonna help you, okay? Do you trust me?"

I nodded. Damon nodded back before taking one hand and closing it over my mouth. I looked at him in panic. "Breathe in through your nose." he explained while using his free hand to rub my arm. "Like me." Damon closed his mouth and took a deep breath in through his nose. I followed suit.

Slowly, I felt my head come back to center, sensation returned to my fingers and toes.

"I'm starting to feel a little better," I said softly.

"You're looking better."

I looked up at Damon, "I wouldn't take you to be the kind of person to know how to handle this stuff."

"Hey," he said grabbing my chin. "I do have a heart."

I laughed softly before sliding my back against the wall down to the floor. These things were exhausting.

Damon took a seat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, drawing me into his chest. He brought my arms in close to my chest, holding them there with his own.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I hate these."

"Don't worry about it, okay? It happens."

"Yeah but I wish they would just stop forever," I began to cry quietly.

"Well we can work on that later, but for now lets just keep you calm and cozy. Want me to take you home?"

I nodded. "Thank you Damon."

"Anytime (Y/N)."


	9. A Depressed Day

***Trigger warning: talk and description of depression.**

 **11AM**

The sun was peering in through the curtains in mine and Damon's room. Damon was finishing up his shower and I was, well, just in bed.

"Hey (Y/N), you gonna get up soon? I have to pick up a few things at Ric's place." Damon asked as he walked over to me.

"Yeah," I nodded, distinterested, and continued to stare off at nothing.

"You doing okay?" Damon asked sitting down and placing a comforting arm on my back.

 _Ugh. Appease him for five minutes and maybe he'll leave me alone._

"Yeah," I said tiredly, forcing myself to sit up and smile. "I'm fine. I'll be up soon."

"Okay," he smiled, leaning forward to kiss me on the forehead. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know." I said quietly looking down.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can delay going to Alaric's."

"Damon," I assured bringing forth a smile with seemingly every ounce of energy my body could muster. "I'm just tired. Go have fun with Ric."

"Okay," he kissed me softly on my lips. "See you later."

"See ya," I said draping my legs over the side of the bed to give the illusion that I was going to get up.

As soon as I heard Damon's car pull out of the driveway, while on the phone with Ric letting him know he was on his way, I flung my heavy and exhausted body back underneath the covers. Sighing deeply, I nestled myself in and eventually after staring off for what seemed like forever, I fell back asleep.

Damon

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked (Y/N). "I can delay going to Alaric's."

"Damon," she began. Why was it taking her so much effort to smile? "I'm just tired. Go have fun with Ric."

I decided to let her believe that I wasn't suspicious, and give her a kiss. "Okay, see you later." I was surprised when she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Maybe she was just tired.

"Hey Ric," I began, pulling out of the driveway. "Sorry for the delay, but I'm just leaving now."

"No problem, its not like I'm sitting in my house suspiciously with the tools to create a bomb."

I sighed. "Its (Y/N). I don't know if she's having an episode or not. I'm worried, especially with the heightened emotions of being a vampire."

"She's strong, and she knows what she needs to do to take care of herself Damon."

"You're right. I'll be there soon."

* * *

 **1:45PM**

My eyes slowly opened and I stared off at the sunshine seeping in through the thin fabric of the curtains. I curled up on my side. And my mind wandered.

I know what I should be doing now is getting up, taking my medication (which has surprisingly still been working since my transition), drinking my blood bags, and going for a run to get myself moving, or journaling to get out the feelings, or coloring, or something other than vegetating in bed.

Then I thought of my transition...

 _I had been_ _slipping again, the habits I worked so hard to build were failing and my mood, thoughts, and general self esteem was low. It wasn't anyone's fault really. The supernatural drama that was going on had us all on weird time schedules. I thought I was strong enough to toss routine. But it was so crucial._

 _My body was tired, even though Damon let me know I could rest, sit this one out, take a day to refocus, I brushed him aside. I could do this. But I got caught up in crossfire and got hurt. And I realized how far off I had gotten. After Damon fed me his blood and patched me up I told him I was just going to go for a walk._

 _"I need to refocus, like you said before."_

 _"Be careful." Damon said and gave me a kiss before I wandered off._

 _Walks were always good for me. Something about being within the silence of nature helped me collect my own thoughts_.

 _I didn't get very far on this walk because a rogue vampire attacked me, drained me of my blood, and to make sure I was really finished, snapped my neck._

"You're still in bed?"

I looked up to see Damon standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," I said not even trying to hide this time.

"What's wrong?" he asked coming to sit down with me once again, rubbing my shoulder as I lay there on my side.

"Tired I guess." I let out another deep sigh.

"Is that all?"

"No..." Tears welled up.

"Tell me what you're thinking about right now."

I looked up at him for a moment and took a deep breath. This is something he would often do when I got in ruts like this. His eyes were filled with so much concern and love.

"I'm thinking that I feel sad." I whispered. "And I was thinking about my transition."

Damon frowned, his eyebrows crinkling together in empathy. "I don't know." I added on quietly burrowing my head deeper into my pillow.

"(Y/N), you need to get out of bed, it'll help I promise." he said turning my cheek to look up at him.

"I know," I said sadly, stray tears slipping down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, I should've told you the truth before."

"Hey hey hey," Damon whispered sitting me up and holding my chin so I was looking at him. "There's no need to be sorry. We all have bad days."

I nodded wiping away my tears.

"But you have to do your best to work through it, okay?" Damon said smiling and drying a tear with his thumb. "I'm here to help you remember that you're strong enough," He stood up and offered me his hand. "You've got this."

I smiled weakly and slowly brought myself out of the covers, taking Damon's hand. He led me first to the bathroom. While I reached into the cabinet and poured out my pills, Damon filled up a glass of water for me. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

Hands held we walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I sat down at the table while Damon filled up a glass with two blood bags, handing it over to me. After I finished, Damon took my hands and looked me in the eye. "What are we gonna do, Dr. Phil?"

I smiled softly, appreciating the nickname, it helped me feel more alive. "I think I should shower, and then we should go for a walk."

"Are you sure you want me to come? I don't want you to feel like you have to talk me through your mental plan. I know you process in the quiet."

"I just want you to enjoy the quiet with me."

Damon smirked a happy smirk, kissing my hand. "That's my girl. Let's get rockin' then."


	10. A Fun Fall Morning

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight shone in through the curtains. A cold gust of air blew in through the open window causing me to shiver and burrow myself deeper under the covers.

"Chilly?" Damon asked as he moved behind me, kissing me on my shoulder.

"Why do we have the window wide open? Its _freezing_."

"Okay princess," Damon said exhaling. In an instant he had whoosed away, closed the window, and returned to bed. "Better?"

Turning over I kissed his smirking lips. "Yes." Snuggling into his chest I asked, "What should we do on this blustery fall day?"

"We could always find a nice snack at a pumpkin patch." Damon said in his Damon way.

Instead of instigate his desire to make a meal out of the Mystic Falls townsfolk, I offered a new idea. "Ooo!" I squealed, sitting up and clapping my hands. "We can bake pumpkin pie and muffins!"

It was my turn to smirk at Damon as he rolled his eyes at me, before pushing me over and tickling my sides, followed by small kisses up my shoulders and neck. I shivered as I shrieked out in laughter. "Ok, okay! We won't bake!"

"I can't hear you." Damon taunted, tickling me under my armpits. I was squirming. "I'm sorry, you win."

"I what?"

"You wiiin!"

"Ahh," Damon sighed rolling over and closing his eyes with his hands behind his head. "That's what I like to hear."

"Oh?" I began as I creeped out of the covers and stood up on the bed with my pillow raised over my head. "Is it?"

Damon peeked open one eye but before he could react I had jumped down and smacked my pillow onto him, making a point to fluff up his hair. Damon shot up, grabbing his own pillow and swung at me. I jumped off the bed and whooshed into the hallway, laughing.  
"Catch me if you can!"

"Oh I will, (Y/N)!" Damon called. "Remember I'm older which makes me faster!"

"Older really means frailer Damon." I laughed but was knocked off guard as Damon grabbed me tipping me over the side of the stairwell where he began tickling my sides. I wrestled myself from his grip and ran down the stairs. Damon chased me all the way  
through the hallway bringing forth shrieks, giggles, and screams from me until we made our way into the front parlor.

I jumped up onto one of the couches, Damon following suit, and we began jumping and dancing, laughing as we occasionally swung a pillow to try and hit one another.

I began to swing my pillow over my head and as I spun it around, I accidentally flung it out of my hands. I screamed, eyes wide as Damon and I saw where it was headed - straight for one of the elegant vases across the room. I squeezed my eyes shut and  
braced onto Damon for the impact.

But it never came. Opening my eyes I peeked around Damon to see a sleepy Stefan holding the pillow. I laughed, and Damon turned around to see what I was laughing at.

What a sight Damon and I must've been. We were half dressed in our pjs, with disheveled hair, standing on the couch with cushions and pillows knocked on the floor, and topped off with dumb grins on both of our faces.

We laughed when we saw Stefan's tired and disinterested expression. "Having fun?" He asked, placing the pillow on the couch.

"Oh boy, here comes the party police." Damon snickered.

"Sorry Stefan," I said laughing slightly. "Did we wake you?"

"Only me and well, everyone." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," I continued, still giddy. "It's my fault. I instigated Damon and then we kind of got carried away."

Damon had the expression of an amused partner in a rambunctious duo. "Whatever," Stefan said turning to go back to his room. "Just don't break anything."

"Yes mother!" Damon called out after him.

Giggling I flopped myself down onto the couch. "No more pillow fighting?" Damon asked frowning. "We just avoided getting busted!"

"No," I sighed kicking my feet back. "All that excitement has me pooped." A draft settled into the room. "And cold once again," I shivered.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You're always cold."

"Yeah I need to siphon your body heat please."

"Hang on, I'll get a cozy fire going."

After Damon prepared and lit the fire in the fireplace, he laid down on the couch beckoning for me to come to him. I laid on my side, cuddling against his chest with my head tucked neatly under his chin. Damon pulled a blanket over us and rubbed my bare  
arms. "Maybe if you slept with more clothes on you wouldn't be so cold all the damn time." Damon teased.

"But then I don't have an excuse to make you cuddle me," I pouted, looking up at him. Damon smiled, kissing me on my forehead. "Happy?" He asked.

"Very." I replied and settled myself back down to his chest. "Who'da thunk the big bad vampire _Damon Salvatore_ was such a good cuddler."

"Hmm," he smiled. "Only for _you_ (Y/N), you instigator." I smiled softly against Damon's chest.

We laid there, cuddled up near the fire, simply enjoying each other's presence; and most of all enjoying the calm and quiet peace. After a good while I broke the silence. "I love you, Damon."

Damon squeezed me tightly against himself before placing a tender kiss on the top of my head. "I love _**you,**_ (Y/N)."

-—-—-

 **A/N: i know some of my previous chapters have been kind of heavy so I figured I'd post a lighthearted story. Because even though we have can have our occasional sucky days, we also have good days. Take care, ❤️**


	11. Studying the Wrong Chapter

Today was a big day. Well, not really. But you had a test later on and you wanted to do well.

"Y/N," Damon said entering the dorm.

A few textbooks were open with notes and worksheets strewn across. You were in sweats and your hair was up in a sloppy bun with strands falling down. "Hmm." You grunted. You couldn't stop studying. Not yet.

"Its late, you need to get a good night sleep before tomorrow." he continued, placing his hands on your shoulders.

"I can't Damon, not yet." you replied shrugging him off. "I just want to run through these notes from these chapters one more time."

"How many times do you have to run through them? You've been studying so hard, you need to give your mind a rest."

You sigh placing your head in your hands. "I know I've been studying a lot but I'm just nervous I'm going to freeze up. I mean, there are so many small details I can miss! I-"

"Shh-Shh-Shh." Damon said, pulling you out from your desk and into his arms. "You're going to be fine. You're smart, and you're a good student. Even through all the drama that our life is, you amaze me at how you find time and ways to study."

"I guess." you say sheepishly into his shirt.

"Let's get to bed." He says, taking your hand and leading you to the bedroom.

* * *

The test was placed before you. You read over the questions and find that the information is only vaguely familiar to you. Then it clicks.

You studied so hard, but you studied the wrong chapter.

You placed your hands over your eyes as they began to water with tears. Taking a deep breath you decided to give it your best shot. Or at least attempt.

You finished but you know you didn't do well. And your Professor looking over it seemed to agree. "What happened, (Y/N)?"

"Honestly," you began. "I studied the wrong chapter."

"It happens to the best of us, okay? I know you'll recover from this. Don't beat yourself up."

"Thanks," you said smiling weakly. That small smile vanished as soon as you left the room. Walking across campus you were able to keep up a small veil of indifference but you were boiling underneath the surface.

 _How could you be so dumb?_ , you thought.

Once you made it to the safety of your dorm room, you threw yourself down on your bed and cried hardly into your pillow until you eventually fell asleep.

Damon crept slowly into your room with a bouquet of flowers to give you since he knew how stressed you were about your test. A look of confusion came across his face as he saw you laying on your bed. "Y/N?" he asked walking to face you.

He saw you sleeping soundly, with puffy eyes and tears streaked across your cheeks that had spilled onto the pillow.

At hearing him call your name you stirred in your sleep, opening your eyes.

"Oh," you cleared your throat trying to put on a good face. "I was just taking a nap, what's up?"

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting across from you on the bed.

"Uhh yeah," you sniffled. "Why-um why wouldn't I be?"

"(Y/N), you've never been a good liar." he began, reaching up to cup your cheek. "And you still have tears coming down." He wiped some away with his thumb. "What happened?"

"I studied the wrong chapter, Damon." you said, crying once again. "I feel like an idiot."

He went to reach out and pull you into a hug but you got out of bed and stood facing away from him. "So, stupid." you sobbed running your hands in your hair and grabbing on tightly. You slid down against the wall, curling in on yourself, as you whispered all the criticisms that were running in your mind to yourself.

"Hey, hey," Damon said walking around and crouching in front of you. He carefully held your hands, coaxing you to loosen up so he could bring them out of your hair. You squeezed on to them tightly.

"I was just so nervous Damon and I thought I studied so hard and it was all for nothing!" You continued on through your tears. You were ugly crying at this point, your anxiety and insecurities overrunning you.

"I know, (Y/N). I know." he said wrapping you in his arms, and holding you closely and firmly to his chest. He tried to squeeze as much love as possible into your anxious, overwhelmed, and upset self.

"I need you to listen to me, okay?" Damon began feeling you nod against his chest. "You are not a failure."

"No," you cried.

Damon pulled you back and held onto your arms. He knew that you got overwhelmed by school. You wanted to succeed, but he knew how your anxiety could get to you. And he especially knew that the biggest enemies were those that resided in your thoughts.

"You made a mistake. But its okay." he began. You're not going to fail the class. You're not going to fail college. Will you fail the test? Maybe. But even if you do, its okay. There's going to be another one. Talk to your professor and see if there is extra work you can do, or see if you can retake a different version of the test. There are ways to improve."

You nodded silently looking down.

"The sky is not falling, Chicken Little." he added on grabbing your chin and caressing your cheek, bringing out a small laugh.

"Thanks Damon." you said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably completely go looney." he said comically. "You need me around, honey." You laughed again at his expression.

"Come 'ere," Damon said standing. You smiled and entered his soft embrace. "Its gonna be okay." He gave you a tight squeeze and released you, rubbing your arms.

"Ugh, I probably look gross." you said, turning away and grabbing a tissue, cleaning up your face. Your cheeks were soaked with tears and you sniffed strongly, trying to hold the drainage from your nose in.

"Nuh-uh. You're hot stuff."

You rolled your eyes.

"What do you say we go get a drink at the bar, huh?" Damon said offering you his hand.

"Okay," you said taking it. "Yeah some Bourbon sounds good right now."

"Who said I was gonna let you drink Bourbon?"


	12. Augustine

"Hey, (Y/N)." Aaron said as he opened the door to his dorm room, allowing me to step inside. "What's up?"

"Well Wes is your legal guardian, right?"

"Yeah," Aaron nods. "Why? What's up?"

"The thing is my boyfriend Damon went to talk to Wes last night and no one's really seen or heard from either of them since, and I was wondering if you could help me find Wes."

"Yeah," Aaron said standing up. "I know a place we can look."

My stomach churned nervously as we rounded the corner and approached the Whitmore House. Aaron walked inside going on about this place being like a second home, before realising I wasn't yet in the house.

"What are you waiting for? Come in." he said.

Surprisingly, I was able to cross the threshold. "Who owns this place?"

"Uhh, not do sound like a douche but, I do."

I gave him a surprised and "not-half-bad" kind of look. We stood around the doorway until, a picture caught my eye. "Hey," I said stepping forward and looking closer. "Thats my dad."

"Yes," Wes said coming down the stairs. "He was one of the best doctors Augustine ever had."

I felt a small pinch in my neck and everything went dark.

* * *

The voice was foggy, distant at first.

"(Y/N)"

Was someone calling for me?

"Wake up!"

My eyes opened up to see a dark, stone ceiling. The floor was cold, hard, and unforgiving against my back. Where was I?

"Hey," I rolled over and look towards the figure speaking through the bars. "Hi."

"Damon?!" I sprang up weakly and crawled over to the small space between the bars. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." he said placing his hands up. "Wes injected you with vervaine. Maybe when it wears off we can break through these." He pulled on the thick iron bars.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you here? Why am _I_ here?"

"Wes is carrying out the grand Augustine tradition. Getting his kicks off vampire torture."

"Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to. I've been here before. Someone in my family sold me out in 1953, and this nut job Dr. Whitmore would torture us, cut into us, take pieces of our eyes out. Pushed to every limit he could imagine. And he had _quite_ the imagination."

"He kept me in this very cell," Damon continued looking around. "And don't think I haven't appreciated the irony."

"Damon," I said, pulling him from his thoughts. "Wes knew my dad. They worked together."

Tears started to collect in my eyes. "He said that my dad was Augustine, too."

I swallowed heavily, Damon looking on with heartbreak in his eyes. "I knew he was a vampire hunter. But he was also the town doctor."

"He was kind, and gentle; loving," I said with a small smile at the memory of my father. But my voice hardened. "He wouldn't be part of a place that would cut your eyes out!"

"People are full of surprises." Damon said coldly.

Tears gathering once again, I put my head down in my arms. "Hey," Damon whispered scooting over. "I am so so sorry I got you caught up in this... Hey," he grabbed my hand through the bars. I buried my head deeper in the crook of my elbow.

"Look at me," Damon said in barely a whisper. Swallowing back my tears I forced my head up looking around Damon's eyes. "I promise you. I will get you out of here." I grabbed onto Damon's arm, finally allowing the fear to show in my face. "I'll get you out of here." he whispered once again, stroking my hand with his thumb and smiling sadly.

"Vampires in love, that can be an interesting study." Wes said, coming to stand before our cells.

"Go to hell." Damon growled.

"Hmm," he sighed. "Mr. Salvatore, be assured Augustine is glad to have you back. But female vampires are few and far between; they seem to evade us easier. Must be something about the feminine vampire mind... Maybe that's where I'll get started today."

I instinctively crawled back further and further into my cell, terror creeping up into my veins.

"What is even the point?" Damon argued back.

"Science, Mr. Salvatore. Science." Wes picked up a vervain gun and shot me, knocking me unconscious to the sound of Damon's protests.

* * *

I woke again looking into a bright light. I was strapped to an operating table. The amount of vervain in my system made my movements sluggish and slow. The room seemed to spin.

"Ah, you're awake." Wes said standing over me. "I like to check in with the subject's conscious levels, seems to provide better results."

Wes spoke into a recorder. "Subject 83182 appears conscious with 4.1 pints of blood drained."

"What are you doing to me?"

"June 25th, 1999. Incredible findings today. After enduring 3,000 volts of electricity, the subject still appears to have a heartbeat. June 26th, More success! Subject exposed to 4,000 volts. Seizing continues, flesh remains hot to the touch."

"You're a monster." I spit.

"This isn'y my journal, (Y/N). These are the hand-written medical findings of your father." Wes says nonchalantly. "Now where were we. Oh yes, the feminine vampire mind."

I hear a spinning sound as Wes sharply turns my head, securing it in that position. He begins to insert a tube into my ear. I stare blankly at the wall, allowing my mind to travel somewhere else...

* * *

Damon's POV

You suffered no matter who was on the table at Augustine. You were either experiencing the pain, or hearing the sickly screams of pain. But what was more terrifying is that I could hear Wes working, but absolutely no sound from (Y/N). And I can't decide which was worse to hear: the screams or this silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, Wes dragged her pale skinned, blood stained and seemingly lifeless body down the stairs. He looked into my cell, where he expected me to still be unconscious from the vervain, forgetting that after my time in Augustine I've built up a bit of a tolerance.

Wes threw (Y/N)'s body on the floor of her cell and secured it. When he turned his back to walk away, I vamp sped up to him, grabbed his throat and stuck my teeth into his neck. I drained him until he collapsed, fished his keys from his pocket and ran to (Y/N).

The sight of (Y/N) broke my heart. She was sweating profusely from the strain she was just put through. There was blood trickling down her ear, where a hole Wes drilled to study her brain was healing. Her eyes were open with silent tears drying on her face. She was awake, conscious, but mentally she had gone somewhere else. _She's disassociated_ , I thought. I carefully picked her up, moving a strand of hair that was stuck to her sweaty face and carried her out of the Whitmore house.

Luckily, my car was in the same spot where I had left it, so I laid (Y/N) in the backseat, wrapping some blankets around her before getting into the drivers seat and speeding back to the boardinghouse.

* * *

(Y/N) POV

I experienced everything that happened but from a distance. The sounds were sickly. Wes's satisfaction with himself at his new discoveries were unsettling. Most of all, the pain was unbearable. But it was like I was watching and feeling all this from another corner of the room. I watched it all happen until, Wes dragged me back to my cell. Then I just allowed myself to be moved like a puppet, fainting once I felt myself wrapped in blankets.

I came to consciousness abruptly, sitting up and gasping a breath in. Two hands grabbed my shoulders and rubbed down my arms. "Its okay, you're okay. You're safe now."

"Damon?" I asked looking to his face. I was in his king size bed at the boarding house. I looked down at myself, I was in my favourite sweatshirt and leggings, a blanket draped around my shoulders. "Yeah, I changed your clothes when you fell asleep." Damon replied, looking at me tentatively. "You ok?"

I looked at him blankly, feeling something dried onto my face. There were tears dried onto my cheeks and touching my ear and feeling down my neck, there was a trail of dried blood. That's when new tears gushed out of me. Damon immediately wrapped me tightly in the blanket and cradled me closely to himself, my head just under his chin. And I just cried.

As the tears slowed, Damon sat me up so he was looking at my face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I, I just can't believe my dad was apart of that." Tears continued to pour down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. No one should ever have to go through that."

"And the pain..." I squeezed my eyes shut. Damon kissed my hair. "It was like I could feel it distantly, until Wes carried me back and threw me on the floor. Then it all just hurt so much."

"You're safe now, (Y/N). I promise I won't let anything like that happen to you again."

"I love you, Damon." I clutched on to him tighter.

Damon sighed, squeezing my to himself. "I love you, (Y/N)." He kissed my hair. "Lets get you cleaned up, okay?"

Damon led me into his master bathroom, filling the tub with warm water and bubbles. "I'm gonna get you settled into the bath, ok?"

I nodded, smiling at Damon's chivalry. Damon paused smiling back to me. "You're so beautiful."

Damon quickly had me in the tub, where he carefully and gently washed away the stains of blood and sweat. His firm and massaging touch relaxes my tense muscles.

Damon wrapped me in a fluffy white towel before dressing me in fresh clothes. He walks me to the bed, before tucking me in, giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Get some rest. I'll be here, okay?"

"Okay." I said crawling under the covers and settling into Damon's arms. I turn and give him a deep kiss. "What was that for?" he asks smiling and stroking my hair.

"I'm just lucky to have you." I say snuggling into his chest.


	13. Werewolves Make For a Great Love Story

"Tyler its going to be okay," I said grabbing his shoulders and looking into his worried eyes.

Tyler had recently triggered his werewolf gene and I was helping him to prepare for his first full moon. He was a wreck. We watched a video of his Uncle Mason in his first transformation, and read from his diaries in order to make sure that Tyler didn't hurt anyone when he transformed.

"Where's the wolfsbane?" he asked, trying to push down his emotions.

"I have it right here." I said holding up the herb. Tyler slowly reached out and touched it, hissing in pain as it burnt his skin.

"Let me get my water bottle, I'll mix it in." Tyler said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, walking towards him.

"I don't want to do any of this, (Y/N)!" Tyler said allowing his emotions to show through for a moment before choking them back. "But the wolfsbane will diminish my strength so I won't break out."

I nodded, swallowing hard.

Once Tyler had himself in the chains, he took a seat next to me and stared at the bottle in his hand. "Tyler..." I began but he quickly uncapped it and began draining the bottle. As soon as the first gulp went down, he started gagging in pain against the liquid. But he forced himself to keep drinking until he fell over and vomited up some of the liquid. I could hear him sizzling.

"(Y/N) just go. I don't want you to get hurt." he pleaded.

"No," I said embracing him. "I'm gonna stay with you as long as I can."

And then his first bone cracked.

* * *

"Hey," Tyler said running to catch up with me as I exited the school building.

"Hey!"

"I just wanted to say thank you, for the other night." Tyler said shyly.

"No worries, Tyler. I'm here for you, okay?"

"I just don't want to hurt you. The legend about werewolves killing vampires..."

"Tyler don't worry!" I said smiling.

"You must be Tyler Lockwood." a voice said causing Tyler and I to turn around.

"Yeah, and you are?" Tyler responded defensively.

"Oh, sorry to come off that way. My name is Jules. I'm a friend of Mason's." The two shook hands.

"Have you seen Mason lately?" she asked, turning her back to me and glaring slightly from the corner of her eye.

"Umm, I'll see you later Tyler." I said, and walked to my car.

Later that night, I was walking to my car after a fun night out at the Grill with some friends when Jules approached me.

"Hello (Y/N)." she said.

"Umm hi." I said sheepishly, unsure of her intentions.

"What did you do with Mason?"

"What?!" I asked shocked. "I didn't do anything! I've just been trying to help Tyler out."

"Yeah right, a wolf and vampire best friends." she approached me closely. "What's your motive here? What did you do to Mason?"

"I swear Jules, I didn't do anything."

Jules stepped back and nodded. Before I could react, a man came from an alleyway and shot me in the head with a wooden bullet.

* * *

I woke up, groaning in pain as the bullet was still lodged in my head. I went to reach up to take it out, when I was stopped by a stinging pain across my arms. I looked down to see that I was tied to a tree by vervain ropes.

"Hello!" I called out. "Someone help me!"

Tears began to spill from my eyes. Between the stinging pain of the ropes and my healing skull shifting the wooden bullet around, I couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Tyler?"

"He's not going to help you," I heard Jules say as she approached me, Tyler following behind.

"No..." I whispered.

Jules went to smirk but then a crack went through her spine as her body transformed. I heard more cracks and snarls. Looking around, there was a pack of people transforming into wolves around me. One bared its teeth at me and leaned back into a lunge to jump at me, ready to sink its teeth into me. I closed my eyes, readying myself for death.

Until I heard grunts of fighting going on. Looking up, I saw a man in all black fighting off the wolves. Some he knocked unconscious, while others ran away in fear. I looked around to see Jules run off into the woods. I sighed, laughing out loud in hysteria. "I'm not going to die?" I asked.

The man turned around and winked at me with bright blue eyes against his raven black hair. He was gorgeous. "Not today, sweetheart." he said kneeling down to rip the ropes off of me, sneering as the vervain burned into him.

I continued to half laugh and cry in my relief, causing the bullet in my head to shift around some more before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in a large comfortable bed, with something warm pressed to my forehead. I breathed stretching and winced in pain at some sore spots I had from the ropes.

"Careful," a voice said and a strong hand was placed on my shoulder. "I'm just wiping away some of the blood from your head."

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a king size four poster bed and the blue eyed, raven haired man was sitting on the edge looking down at me.

"You saved me." I said quietly.

"Well I couldn't leave a beautiful damsel in distress now, could I?" he smirked.

"Who- who are you?" I asked sitting up slowly and clutching at my aching head. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Damon's bedroom," he said gesturing around him with a smirk. "I happen to be Damon." He bowed his head slightly, laughter in his eyes and mischief in his smile. "And who are you?"

"I'm (Y/N). And th-thank you." I said blushing. "I should really go, though. I don't want to take up any more of your time. You've been incredibly generous." As I went to stand up, the room spun and I sat once again on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere." Damon said pushing me back down onto the bed and bringing the covers over me. "That bullet was really lodged in there."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Don't be." Damon said seriously. "How did you get yourself in trouble with werewolves?" He said putting the warm cloth aside and taking my hand into his own.

"Umm, I was helping my friend out. You see he's a new wolf and he was scared. But then this woman Jules came and claimed that I had other motives. So she shot me."

Damon nodded sadly.

"But the worst part," I continued tears gathering in my eyes. "Is that he betrayed me... He was part of the pack that attacked me." I held back my cries.

Damon pulled me into a big hug and squeezed tightly. "Who is this boy? Do I need to go teach him a lesson?"

I laughed softly, my eyes still glistening with tears. "Tyler. Tyler Lockwood."

"That jerk." Damon said. I smiled again.

"You know, (Y/N)." Damon began once again. "You remind me of this girl."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's so selfless, almost to a fault. And she would do anything for anyone. She finds good in even the worst of people. Even me..." his voice trailing off at the end.

"It sounds like you really like her." I said sadly. I liked Damon, and I could've sworn he was flirting with me..."

"Well she's my brother's girl." he said sighing. "Anyway," he went on, smirking at me. "I think I like someone else."

He couldn't possibly mean me.

I shook off the blush that was working its way to my cheeks and decided to change the subject. "Damon, thank you so much for all of your help. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"How about a date?"

I nodded, my cheeks blushing a deep red. Damon winked at me, kissed my cheek and got up. "Ok I'll let you get ready. I'll see you at seven."

* * *

"And that," Damon said to the two children in his large four poster bed. "Is how your Aunt (Y/N) and Uncle Damon met."

"Tell us another!" the little girl called.

"No," I said leaning down to kiss her head. "Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be too happy if we kept you up all night with stories."

"You're lucky I'm letting you sleep in my bed." Damon smirked.

" _Our_ bed," I corrected nudging him.

Damon gave me a deep kiss on the lips.

"Eww!" the two children called out.

"Let's take this elsewhere." I suggested, shutting the light and door; all while pushing Damon into the hallway. Once Elena and Stefan's children were out of range, we began kissing passionately once again.

"Thank God for that asshole Tyler Lockwood." Damon whispered in between kisses. "Cuz if it weren't for him I would've never met you."

"I love you so much." I whispered to Damon.

"I love _you_." Damon said, placing his lips back on mine.


	14. Party Saver

"We got here as soon as we could," Caroline said to Stefan as we entered the incredibly crowded Salvatore Boarding House. "This is insane."

"Yeah. It won't last," he replied leaning against the wall. "They'll either drink all the booze and get bored or uh Damon'll come home and kill everyone."

"You can't compel them to leave," I said. "The locals are all on vervain from the town's water supply."

"Yeah," Stefan said grabbing a bottle of wine from someone's hand.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Enjoy the party, keep Elena from butchering Grove Hill's cheerleading squad..." he replied taking a few sips.

"Yeah the latter will not be this human's job." I replied.

"Where is she?" Caroline asked looking around.

"Where do you think?" Stefan replied pointing towards Elena and a Grove Hill cheerleader dancing on top of a table holding bottles.

"I almost forgot what that looked like," Caroline said.

"What? Elena smiling?" Stefan asked.

"No." Caroline said. "Fun. I mean look at her. Yes this is all very bad but doesn't she make you want to just let go?"

"Well unfortunately I have this little problem... When I party too hard, I end up killing people." Stefan said.

"Oh c'mon," I begin. "You are at a kegger full of hot girls, and you're single and you're..."

"You're you." Caroline picked up.

"I'm sure your sober coach can give you a green light for the evening." I said giving puppy eyes to Caroline.

"So what am I supposed to do? Grab some girl, throw her over my shoulder, take her out onto the dance floor..."

"Take your own advice." I say. "Have fun. We deserve a little bit of fun."

I see the playful glimmer in his eye and I wink at Caroline before walking away. Turning back, I see Stefan throwing Caroline over his shoulder the two of them laughing.

"Look who finally joined the party." I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Elena with a bottle of liquor in her hand gesturing towards Stefan and Caroline.

"Yeah they're having fun. What are you jealous?"I ask, immediately regretting the words as they come out of my mouth. I shouldn't have provoked her.

"No that would imply emotions." Elena replies. "We've already established that those are useless."

"C'mon Elena, we should go dance with them." I say smiling.

"No they look good together. Care should take him out for a spin." Elena says drinking the liquor and then offering me some. I shake my head. She shrugs, "Stefan could use it."

"Elena," Sheriff Forbes calls walking into the house. "Uh oh," I mutter under my breath.

"Elena what is going on here?"

"Just some underage drinking and drug use." Elena replies flatly.

"Ugh," I scoff bringing my hand to my head. The sheriff looks at me for a moment before turning back to Elena.

"Where is Stefan?"

I go to answer before Elena cuts me off. "He's actually off flirting with your daughter. Which is good, especially because of the whole Tyler thing."

"Elena." I say through clenched teeth.

"I'm shutting this down. Right now."

I step aside to let her through when Elena grabs her arm. "Liz please. Why don't you just stay and have a drink?"

"Elena take your hand off me." Liz orders.

"Either you have a drink or I will." Elena demands, allowing the veins under eyes to show.

I push in front of the sheriff before Elena lunges at her, so I am thrown against the wall, my head making a loud cracking sound against the wood.

"Nobody likes a hero." Elena says her fangs baring.

"Mom! (Y/N)!" Caroline says pushing Elena off me. However while Caroline is checking her mom, Elena grabs me and speeds out to the woods.

* * *

Damon waltzed into the front door of his house, taking in the view of all the cheerleaders before grabbing his Bourbon from a football player.

He was about to take a sip when Stefan and Caroline run past him.

"Woah, woah, woah." Damon says. "What's going on?"

"Elena is AWOL. She took (Y/N) with her."

"What?" Damon said. "Well what are we waiting for we need to find her."

And with that the three vampires ran into the woods.

* * *

"Elena," I whisper feeling weak. "Please."

"Ugh, but you're so good. And vervain free." Elena replies unlatching herself from my throat. "And I'm hungry."

"You're gonna regret this one day." I say, my eyes growing heavy.

"I don't think s-"

I open my eyes, falling back into the tree as Caroline tackles Elena to the ground. I try to find my grip and stay upright but I've just lost too much blood. I fall back onto the ground, my head hitting itself against the bark of the tree, drawing more blood. I groan in pain and watch through the haze, Elena fighting Caroline.

"Elena stop! This isn't you and you know it!" Caroline yells. "You hurt my mom, Elena!"

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" Elena asks. "I. Don't. Care."

"Maybe you should trying turning it off," Elena taunts. "It might help you forget about Tyler, and not feel so guilty about your dirty thoughts about Klaus."

"Shut up!" Caroline says and lunges at Elena. Elena tackles her to the ground and snaps a tree branch, ready to plunge it into Caroline's chest until Elena is tackled by Stefan and tossed to Damon.

"I admit," Damon says while Elena struggles against his grip. "Under any other circumstances this would be a major turn on."

"Get her out of here." Stefan says.

"Wait!" I croak out softly. "Help me.." My voice trails off as my eyes feel heavier and heavier.

Everyone turns to look at my pale, weak body. I reach out a trembling hand. "Damon."

"Stefan, you take Elena. Caroline go with them." Damon orders.

Stefan zips away with Elena, and Caroline follows.

"I'm so sorry Damon." I cry, choking as blood starts to pool in my mouth. "I just didn't want her to hurt Liz."

Damon laughs slightly, sitting me up against his back before biting into his wrist and placing it against my lips. I begin to drink the metalic liquid. "You'll be okay, hero." Damon whispers, using his other hand to smooth back my hair. "Up we go." Damon picks me up and carries me back to the Boardinghouse.

Once we get to his room, he lays me down on his bed. "I'm sorry about Elena." I say.

"Get some rest." Damon whispers tucking me in. "Let my blood heal you."

* * *

Stefan knocked onto Damon's door quietly, opening it to see him wrapping (Y/N) in his blankets.

"Elena's locked up downstairs." Stefan says. "Caroline is with her mom."

Damon nods. "What's going on between you and her?" Stefan asks, pointing to (Y/N)'s sleeping form.

Damon swallows. "I don't know Stefan. I realised it when I saw her out there in the woods, struggling for breath, and calling out to _me_. I can't live without her Stefan."

"Well, don't wait on letting her know." Stefan said smiling before stepping out and closing the door.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, and I stretched in Damon's bed.

"How you feeling?" Damon asks getting up from a chair by the fireplace and coming to sit down on the bed.

"Much more alive." I say smiling.

Damon smiles, looking down at his feet.

"Did you wait with me the whole time I was asleep?" I ask.

Damon nods, looking at me for a moment.

"Damon, I'm sorry about Elena."

"(Y/N)-"

"No, Damon I know how you feel about her and the whole sire bond. And how hard it is for you to not be able to be with someone in the right way."

"Which is why I need to be honest with you." Damon says taking my hand.

I give him a confused look.

"You almost died tonight, (Y/N)."

I nod looking down. Damon places a finger under my chin, lifting my face to look at him. "And I realised that I have deeper feelings for you that I wasn't admitting to myself. And when you called out to me, I realised that I think you feel the same way."

I nod softly, biting my lip nervously.

"I can't let all this Elena drama get in the way that I have to pay attention to these feelings. I think I love you (Y/N). And I need to let her go."

Tears gathered in my eyes and I smiled.

Damon wiped the tears away with his thumb and brought his face closer and closer to me. Our foreheads touched and his lips slowly descended closer to mine. He hesitated, and shutting my eyes, I closed the distance between us.

A deep emotion swelled up inside of me wanting to burst. I kissed him fiercely, allowing my hands to tangle in his hair. Damon held me with his strong arms as our lips seemed to melt together.

"Woah," I said once we broke off the kiss.

"Yeah," Damon agreed, taking in a deep breath, our foreheads still touching. "So are we gonna try this thing? I don't know if I can wait another day."

"Yes." I breath and Damons lips meet mine once again.


	15. Second No More

"Do you love me or not?" I asked, looking at Damon fiercely.

Damon looked at me with a look of utter heartbreak. "(Y/N) you know-"

"Get out." I said, and turned in my bed towards the bland hospital wall.

* * *

Everything changed when the Salvatore brothers came to town.

Elena, Jeremy, and I were all reeling from the death of our parents. Aunt Jenna was adjusting to the sudden responsibility of being a parent. And we were all dealing in our own ways. Elena quit all her activities, and broke up with Matt. Jeremy took to weed. And I became even more of a recluse that I already was.

Elena and Jenna were always super close, so they stuck together while dealing with all of these changes. Elena tried to take on the second parenting role, especially towards Jeremy. She chased him into the boy's bathroom the first day of school to scold.

And when she walked out, she crashed into Stefan.

And our normal human existence was changed forever. Elena discovered she was a doppelgänger. Jeremy would eventually discover that he was a vampire hunter apart of The Five. And me? Well...

 _"How are you always so okay with being Elena's shadow?" a young dark haired man asked me as he sat with me at the Grill_.

 _"Damon." I said. "I was warned about you. You are the reckless brother that Stefan and Elena told me I should avoid."_

 _"But you don't really want to avoid me, do you?"_

 _I eyed Damon suspiciously. "No, I don't."_

 _Our lips locked in a passionate, rebellious kiss._

I loved my relationship with Damon, I did. He never failed to give me the love that I needed, and I know he appreciated the love that I gave him...

 _"Damon," I said walking into his room, the night he found that Katherine wasn't in the tomb and that she had been alive this whole time, never bothering to find him._

 _"What?" he replied venomously, clutching the Bourbon in his hand_.

 _I slowly walked up to him and unclasped his hands from the Bourbon, giving him my hand to hold in return. "I know you say that you're over Katherine, and that you truly love me. And I believe you. But I also understand that you're hurt by the fact that she abandoned you like that. And its okay."_

 _Damon looked at me with heartbreak. "How can you do that?"_

 _"Do what?_ "

 _"Break through my walls, peer into my humanity."_

 _"I know when someone is suffering silently Damon." I replied, giving him a small kiss._

But there were always little things that got to me about him and Elena. I tolerated it for the most part.

But there's always a breaking point...

* * *

Jeremy died. He died when we were all working so hard to get Elena the cure for vampirism. So she could live her happy human life with Stefan. I didn't really care in the beginning, about The Cure. But once I found out Elena was sired to Damon, that was it. We needed to get her that damn Cure so I could have my man back 100%.

But then Jeremy died. And we lost The Cure to Katherine of all people. And Elena was in denial. And everyone huddled around Elena. And I sat in my bedroom, looking out the window.

"Hey," Damon said knocking on my door.

"Hey," I replied, turning to face him, wiping some stray tears from my eyes. Damon smiled sadly before coming to stand beside me in front of my window. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Jeremy." I replied. "Elena. The Cure."

Damon nodded.

"And I can't help but ask if this was all worth it..." I began trailing off.

"(Y/N), Elena hasn't been herself. She's changed. And we needed to get her that Cure-"

"I know, Damon," I cut in. "I know. I sound terrible thinking that way but... I think I just need some time alone. I'll be down to check on Elena in a bit."

"Okay," Damon said. "But know that if you need anything.."

"I know." I said.

Damon smiled sadly at me before leaving my room and shutting the door.

And that's when I broke. I knocked off some of my things from my desk to the ground, not caring that valuables were smashing. I cried out loudly, sinking to the ground back against my desk. And I knew that Damon, and Stefan, and Caroline, and my sister could probably all hear me.. But I told Damon that I needed space. And even though I really wanted to hold my boyfriend, and cry into his embrace, and be reassured that everything was going to be okay, my pride was too strong, and my walls were so thick that I had people convinced that I really just needed the time alone.

Eventually, I crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to sweltering heat. When I opened my eyes, I saw that there was thick smoke gathered in my room. _Was my house on fire?_ I thought getting out of bed. I reached out to touch my small doorknob. As soon as my skin made contact, it burned. _My house was on fire..._ and I could smell burning flesh.

I coiled back and kicked down my bedroom door, adrenaline pumping through me. I lept over the small flames around my door and made my way down the stairs and into the living room. It was almost engulfed. And there, on the couch was Jeremy's body. I continued to look around and saw the Xbox burning with all our favorite games. Elena and I's matching Converse that we had since middle school were engulfed and across on the kitchen table, I saw Elena's journal.

What the hell happened?

Just as I was about to try and get out, a beam fell down in front of me. I swung back and hit my head, and was unconscious.

I woke in a hospital room. Looking at my arms, they were bandaged tight and treated for burns but my skin was healed. I felt my face, breathing a sigh of relief when the skin was still there. _How did I not burn in there?_ I thought.

"You're awake, thank God." I heard and turned to see Damon rush out of a chair to sit next to me on the bed. "There were burns on 70% of your body, I gave you my blood and have been waiting here for hours as you've been slowly healing."

"Damon what happened?" I asked.

Damon swallowed. "(Y/N) you've been through a lot, get some rest and we'll talk about it later on."

Now I really wanted to know. "Tell me what happened, Damon." I ordered.

Damon rubbed his hand down his face. "Elena had a breakdown shortly after you did. Stefan talked to me about using the sire bond to help her. Elena had me bring Jeremy downstairs and went on about not wanting to live in the house anymore, she was holding a match threatening to burn it down. So I talked to her and I thought it would be best to tell her to turn her emotions off until we could figure everything out, then I'd use the sire bond to bring her back. But she burned the house down."

I bit my lip, tears swelling in my eyes. "I can't believe this."

"(Y/N) I'm sorry." Damon began.

"No." I started. "I can't believe she would be so selfish to think that she could decide to burn the house down, I can't believe she shut it off, and last **I can't believe you forgot about me in the house**. I could've **died**. But no, everyone is worried about little Elena."

Damon looked at me, speechless.

"Damon you were supposed to be there for me." I cried. "You were supposed to always be on my side. And I know I push people away, but you were supposed to be there. But you were there for Elena, and my _life_ was put in _danger_ because of it."

Damon looked down at the floor. I wiped away my tears and straightened my voice.

"Do you love me or not?" I asked.

Damon looked at me with a look of utter heartbreak. "(Y/N) you know-"

"Get out." I said, and turned in my bed towards the bland hospital wall.

And he left.

And I decided that I was going to take matters into my own hands. I got up, shakily, out of the bed and searched through some of the drawers until I found a scalpel. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror for a moment, before I slit my throat.

I woke up on the floor and instantly knew what I needed to do. I quietly changed into some clothes that were in some of my drawers, and snuck into the hallway. I looked into the room next to me. There was a man in there receiving a blood transfusion.

"Sorry, sir." I said pulling the bag down and drained it. My fangs came in and the veins itched under my eyes. I walked right up to the nurse's station.

"Honey, you aren't supposed to be out of bed." she said pushing me back into my room. I bit her quickly and took a decent amount of blood, and then sat her on the bed. "I was never here." I compelled and left the hospital. I compelled myself a car and drove out of Mystic Falls with the intention of never coming back.

* * *

One body. Two. Three. Four. More and more that I lost count. But I didn't care. I was preserving myself, a girl's got to eat. And the less hungry I am, the less trouble my humanity gives me.

"Don't be afraid," I compelled the young man before leaning in and breathing down his neck. He shuddered. I brushed my lips against that beautiful artery pumping blood through him, my fangs coming down. "Well, you can be afraid if you want." I said, "Cuz this is gonna hurt." and bit down hard. He groaned out in pain as I drained him dry.

I tossed his body to the floor saying, "Another day, another douche dead." I got into my car and drove on to the next town.

As I drove along the winding road, fog started to collect. I kept driving not thinking much of it until I saw a body in the middle of the road. I slammed on my breaks, screeching to a halt a mere inches before it. I got out of my car and laughed. "Damon Salvatore."

He zipped up and pressed my body against my car. "I see you've made a lifestyle out here." he said. I quickly flipped him so that he was the one being pressed against the car. "Oh my 'Drain the Doucebag' Project?"

"So you're a vampire philanthropist.." Damon said. "That's kinda hot."

"It keeps me occupied." I said releasing Damon and getting to walk back to my car.

"How long has your flip been switched?" Damon asked, zooming closer.

I turned around and glared at Damon earnestly. "Since I crossed the 'Now Leaving Mystic Falls' sign."

"Ohh," Damon smirked.

"Don't you have little Elena to get back to?" I asked.

"What are you jealous?" he taunted.

A small burst of anger pushed up against my switch. Damon noticed.

"You are."

"I am not." I scoffed rolling my eyes. "Now would you please let me go, you're ruining my fun. Think of how many douches I could've drained in this time."

I shoved past Damon and went to get into my car, but he zoomed over and pressed my body against it once again, softly caressing my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I croaked, nervousness building under the surface.

Slowly and gently, Damon leaned in and placed his soft lips against mine. The kiss wasn't like the ones I had shared in the early times of my life of a vampire: hot and passionate. No this was full of love, devotion, and even a little built of guilt. Damon was kissing me with all his heart.

And that's when the first tear slipped beyond my radar. Damon tasted it on his lips and drew back wiping it away. Shocked, I felt the wetness under my cheek. More tears fell as I brought my lips back to Damon's once again.

"I missed you." I breathed in between kisses.

"I missed you more." Damon replied.

The tears continued to come in increasing waves of intensity. I clutched at my core and sunk down to the ground, the heartbreak finally bursting forth.

"Damon how did you leave me in that fire? How did you forget about me? I thought you loved me." Trembling, I drew in a sharp, laboured breath. "I can't- I-I, **I can't be second to her again!** "

"You won't." Damon whispered tenderly.

"How can I know?" I cried, my eyes moving in confusion.

"Because," Damon said caressing my cheek, moving my hair behind my ear. "Sometimes it takes losing something before you realise how good you had it. And I regret everything, (Y/N). I really do. You are so full of life and passion. You have a kind heart. And I'm so sorry for everything I did to hurt you." Now tears were gathering in Damon's eyes, as he choked out the last statement. "I love you, (Y/N). I can't lose you again."

I looked up at him. My emotions were everywhere. I wanted to trust him, I did so badly. When things were good with us, they were really good. And I wanted that back more than anything. But I can't just forget the past.

"I love you, Damon." I began, a new wave of tears coming forth. "And I wish I could just throw myself in your arms and forget everything. But you hurt me Damon."

"I know," he replied, tears falling down his own cheeks.

"I want to give you a second chance... But, Damon, I'm scared."

"Me too." he said caressing my hair once again. "I'm scared of losing you again."

I looked up into Damon's eyes, filled with tears and guilt, heartbreak and heartfelt concern. And I leaned in and kissed him softly.

I broke off and stood up. Damon followed suit, a confused and nervous look in his eye.

"Hi," I said, extending my hand, tears still in my eyes. "I'm (Y/N)."

"Hi (Y/N),"Damon said with a teary smile. "I'm Damon."

"Here's to new beginnings, Damon." I said.

Damon took my hand into his and brought it to his lips.


	16. Founder's Day

The 150th Founder's Celebration. Being a Fell, we were busy all week with preparations for the big event. I was looking forward to when all the main events would be over so I could enjoy the festival with my best friends.

"Where is your Civil War garb?" Damon asked sneaking up behind me.

"I'm so done with all that," I replied, smirking. "I'm just waiting for Elena and Caroline so we can meet with the others."

"Why don't you take a walk with me?" Damon asked, looking a little serious. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?" I asked worried. Damon wasn't one to be serious.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the time we met."

"Seriously? That was embarrassing."

"Nah," Damon replied nudging my shoulder. "You were adorable as you were all flustered and damsel-in-distress-like."

I rolled my eyes thinking back to that night...

 _"Miss, I'll take another."_

 _Being a waitress wasn't the best job in the world, but I was grateful that Matt got me the spot at the Grill. I needed the extra cash. But the drunk guys were the worst._

 _"Sir, I think you've had enough."_

 _"Aww," he slurred, slumping back down to his seat._

 _However as I made my second round he reached up and grabbed my arm, looking intently into my eyes. "Did you know you have beautiful eyes?"_

 _"Uhh yeah," I said, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks._

 _"How about we have a drink together? A woman beautiful as you are shouldn't have to work so hard." he said pulling me in._

 _I looked around panicking as his grip tightened on me. Matt wasn't working tonight so I didn't have him to save me._

 _"No," I said, getting more and more anxious. "I don't think thats a good idea."_

 _"C'mon baby-"_

 _"I think she said no." a voice said strongly from behind the man._

 _The voice belonged to a beautiful, muscular man. He wore all dark clothes to compliment his raven black hair, which made his blue eyes pierce through so brightly. I stared at him dumbfounded. Was he really helping me?_

 _"Do I need to repeat myself?" he asked getting closer to the guy._

 _Slowly the drunken man shrunk back in fear, before letting go of me and scrambling out of the Grill. My raven-haired saviour came around the bar, and held my shoulders loosely. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"_

 _"Umm," I said, still taken aback at this gorgeous, and chivalrous man. "_ _I think I'm okay."_

 _He nodded, moving his hands down my arms. I flinched as he passed the spot where the other guy had gripped on to me. "He did hurt you," he said rolling up my sleeve to reveal finger shaped red marks along my arm. "Oh," I replied breathlessly._

 _"They shouldn't bruise." he replied adjusting my sleeves again. "But I should go kill that bastard."_

 _"No!" I exclaimed and grabbed onto him. "Don't do that." My voice got smaller as I continued on, surprised at my outburst._

 _The man smirked at me. "Want me to walk you home?"_

 _"I don't even know who you are." I replied._

 _"Oh, how rude of me. I'm_ _..._ _."_

"Damon why do you even bring that night up?" I asked.

"Well, there was something I wanted to tell you about myself that-"

Damon was unable to finish his sentence. In the next instant he was on the ground clutching his head in agony as a figure emerged from the alley with a syringe.

"John? Elena's uncle?" I asked astounded. "Elena doesn't want you around here."

"I'm doing whats best for Elena, and for you" he said as he injected Damon who fell limp into John's arms. "I suggest that you get out of here before I take you with him."

"No!" I yelled clenching my fists. "He's my best friend!"

"Really?" John continued on. "Do you even know who he is?"

"Yes." I replied strongly. "Damon Salvatore."

"Yes, the same Damon Salvatore from 1864."

"What?" I asked.

"So you don't know."

Some police came around with a car. John threw Damon in the back seat, and grabbed on to my hand, dragging me along the sidewalk.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, struggling against his grip.

"You're a Fell, its time you take your place in this town."

"What are you talking about?" I asked strongly.

From the corner of my eye, I looked up to see Stefan and Elena sneaking away down a staircase, Alaric close behind. I made eye contact with Alaric and motioned for him to help me.

"Hey John, let me take care of her." He said running towards us.

"I don't think..."

"Listen, if you want her to help you with all of this, she should hear everything from someone she trusts. She'll be more willing then."

I had no idea what was going on.

"Fine." John said, releasing me. "Don't make me regret this, Saltzman."

Once John was out of earshot I turned sharply to Alaric. "What the hell is going on, Ric?"

"A lot. Look, go home with Stefan and Elena. You're not safe around here. They'll explain everything to you."

I nodded and went towards them.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Its like needles were piercing my skull and then it just stopped." Stefan answered, clearly out of breath. I don't think I had ever seen him this flustered before.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked Ric, who had just come down the stairs behind me.

"He collapsed and then John took him." I replied. "What's going on?"

"They took them to your family's old building." Ric said.

"We need to go there." Elena said, helping Stefan up. "Ric can you find Jeremy and take him home?"

Ric nodded. I decided to follow Elena and Stefan.

"Wait, wait, wait." Stefan said stopping. "I can hear them, the building is on fire."

How could he hear that?

"There's a utility entrance around the side." Elena said.

Just as Stefan ripped off the bolt from the door with strange inhuman strength, Bonnie grabbed him. "Hey! You can't go in there, the fire will take you out."

"He's my brother, Bonnie." Stefan pleaded and went in.

As Elena went to follow Stefan, Bonnie grabbed her. "You can't go in there!"

"Bonnie wha-?" Elena went to say but Bonnie had grabbed onto Elena and closed her eyes.

"Spiritum metaculum, terram incendium, terram incendium. Phas matos..." she continued to chant until she stopped and stared at Elena.

I was so confused, I didn't dare speak.

"Bonnie," Elena pleaded. "What happened? Are they okay?"

Stefan burst out the door, carrying a weak Damon, grunting and coughing. Bonnie turned and walked away. I ran after her. "Bonnie, what is going on?"

She ignored me and continued to walk. I turned around and looked at the scene before me. Damon and Stefan and Elena grasping onto each other. Damon and I made eye contact for a moment.

But then I decided to walk away.

Once I arrived home, I changed into comfortable clothes and wrapped myself up in my blankets on my bed, staring blankly at my ceiling.

There was a knock on my front door.

I sighed, going downstairs to answer it. However, when I saw Elena, Stefan, and Damon, I slammed my door. Damon grabbed it and pushed it back open. "We need to talk," he said, forcing his way inside, Elena and Stefan following.

I rolled my eyes, walking towards one of the couches in my living room and plopped down. I'd entertain them, but I'm still mad at them.

"I know you must be incredibly confused," Elena began.

"Ya think?" I scoffed.

"I'm just gonna come straight out with it." Elena continued. "Stefan and Damon are vampires. There have been a ton in Mystic Falls over the years, but most of them were just killed in that fire. Bonnie is a witch, her Grams was one too."

I sighed and leaned over putting my head in my hands. "I don't want to deal with that." I said. "I mean I'm assuming you guys had no intention of telling me and I just happened to find out by circumstance."

"(Y/N) I-" Elena went to say.

"Don't say you're sorry. We all know its the truth. So I'm gonna need some time. A lot of time. So please, all of you. Leave." I stood up and gestured towards the door.

Elena went to continue on talking to me and I softened a little. "I'm sorry, Elena." I went on. "I need time to process all of this and all of what happened tonight. And I do all that on my own. So please, just go. I'll be fine."

Elena nodded and left with Stefan, who turned and gave me an apologetic glance. Damon however, didn't move.

"Damon I said to get out." I said crossing my arms. "I'm most hurt by you-"

"I was gonna tell you tonight." he said standing and moving closer to me.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"When I asked you to take a walk with me?" Damon said, jogging my memory. That felt like forever ago. "I told you I wanted to tell you something. And I wanted to tell you that I was a vampire."

"Why did it take you so long?" I said, refusing to budge in my stubbornness.

"Because I don't trust easily. You know that. And I've been fighting with myself about whether or not I should tell you since the day I met you at Grill; but because of everything that happened with Katherine between Stefan and I..."

"All of that happened back in like 1864, didn't it?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

Damon nodded.

I exhaled and took a step back to think. If Damon has been holding onto this pain for over 100 years...

"What actually happened to Katherine?" I asked.

"Come sit." Damon said sitting once again, and gestured the seat next to him on the couch.

"Katherine was a vampire, living in our family home with us; Stefan and I were both her lovers. I thought she loved me deeply, and that she was compelling Stefan most of the time. But I recently found out that it was the other way around. One night, a lot like tonight actually, Johnathon Gilbert used his device and rounded up a bunch of vampires, Katherine included. He was going to burn them down in Fell's Church. However, Katherine's witch friend, Emily Bennet, hid them all in a tomb and sealed them inside. I came back to Mystic Falls, to free Katherine from the tomb. But I found out that she had escaped without going into the tomb. So my 100 years of pining was for nothing."

"Damon I'm so sorry..." I said quietly. "But-"

"And around all this time, you had worked your way into my life. And I couldn't help but start to fall for you. But I was so scared." Damon reached up to tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

"What?" I asked shocked. Damon? Attracted to me? Impossible.

"I finally decided that I was going to open up to you and really let you in. Take that chance-"

I jumped into Damon's lap and smashed my lips against his. "You have no idea about the biggest crush I have had on you, Damon." I said when we broke apart.

"Well good thing I like you too," he smirked. "If I didn't then this kiss would've made things sooo awkward."

"Shut up, Damon." I laughed pushing against his shoulder before he kissed me again.

Our lips separated and Damon moved me to lean on his chest, wrapping his arms around me. "Are you gonna be okay with all this supernatural stuff?" he asked. I heard the sincerity in his voice.

Sitting up I looked at him. "I'll be okay with you." I said. "Just promise you'll help me with all of this." I pleaded, tears of anxiety and confusion from the day's events pooling.

"Of course," Damon whispered tenderly, placing his hands on my cheeks.

"Okay," I smiled through my tears.

"I love you (Y/N), okay?" Damon asked, smirking but with heartfelt sincerity in his words.

"I love you too." I replied laying back down on his chest, relaxing to the rhythm of his breathing and the beat of his heart, knowing that eventually things will get figured out and I'll be okay.


	17. Drowning Flashbacks

Damon and I were taking a walk through Mystic Falls after our date night under the stars. I didn't even realise where we were headed until we got there. Until we got to Wickery Bridge.

The river underneath made soft ripples in the wind.

 _The car was mostly submerged under water when I woke up._

 _"Dad?" I asked frantically. He was pulling hard on the door._

 _"We're gonna be okay, I promise."_

 _I felt the water rising up my chest to my chin. I took a few gasp as my lips went under. I tried my best to keep my head up above the water, but my seatbelt was stuck. Slowly my head was submerging under the water._

 _I looked over to my mom. She was completely still in the passenger seat. Was she...dead?_

 _My dad continued to bang at the door._

 _My vision was getting foggy, but I knew I had to stay awake. Just a moment longer and my dad would have the door open._

 _"Dad! DAD!"_

 _He stopped slamming on the window and turned to look at me. I was so scared. He reached back and took hold of my hand in both of his, shaking his head._

 _So that was it, we were going to die. My bottom lip quivered._

 _"I love you." I whispered. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. Water came rushing in..._

 _"(Y/N)..._ Hey (Y/N)!"

The image before my eyes snapped back. I was standing towards the edge of the bridge, clutching the sides so tight my knuckles were white. In the back of my mind, my lungs were still filling with water. My dad was still fighting so hard to get the door open. My mother's lifeless body was still floating.

"(Y/N)!" Damon shook me.

I made a small noise of acknowledgement but didn't move, couldn't move. It was like I was experiencing two realities at the same time. One in the present, but the one in my mind had a hold on me. The flashback had a hold on me. I tried to suck in more air.

Damon quickly turned me to face him, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

Memories flashed.

Damon placed a hand on my cheek.

 _I can't breathe._

"Breathe with me."

 _My mother's lifeless body floating._

"(Y/N), whatever is happening in your head is not happening out here."

 _My father fighting to get us out. Fighting to the bitter, bitter end._

"(Y/N) you are **safe**!"

"Safe?" I asked, feeling Damon's hands on my arms.

"Yes," Damon replied softly. "You're safe."

I continued to look at him.

"Can you take a deep breath with me?"

I nodded and watched Damon take a deep breath in. I followed his movements.

Damon wiped a tear away. I reached up and felt my wet and sticky cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I said shakily.

"You have no reason to be sorry," Damon said. "I'm gonna carry you back to the boardinghouse, okay?"

I nodded.

* * *

Once we arrived inside, Damon brought me up to his bedroom. He set me down on his bed and pulled back the big comforter. He wrapped a smaller blanket around my back, and sat behind me, allowing me to lay back against his chest.

I felt myself tremble against his steady body.

Damon grabbed the covers and pulled them up around us.

"Th-thank you," I said softly.

"You're welcome." Damon whispered. "You're okay, you're safe." He whispered those two statements over and over, squeezing me to his chest until my body finally started to relax.

Damon loosened his grip on me and I turned so I could look up to see his face.

"Wanna talk about it?" Damon asked, moving a stray hair from my face.

I nodded, shifting in his arms.

"I saw the accident," I said quietly, a shiver running through me as an image quickly flashed. I closed my eyes tightly.

Damon turned me around so I was facing him. "Tell me what you're seeing."

I opened my eyes.

"Please," he begged.

"Umm I'm in the car w-with my parents. My m-mom is dead, just f-floatingg in the water. My dad is f-fighting to get out but he can't. We're trapped," My voice was getting higher in hysterics. "And we're gonna slowly drown."

"Can I tell you what I'm seeing?" Damon asked. I nodded. "Listen closely." he said and turned me around to face the room, wrapping his arms around me, and moving his mouth close to my ear.

"I see these nice cozy blankets we're tucked under."

I nodded, clutching the fabric in my hand.

"I see the wooden posts at the end of my bed. I see my fireplace across the room. I see my big bathtub in my master bath."

"Me too," I said.

"You know what else I see?"

"What?"

"I see my beautiful, strong girlfriend; who I love so much."

I smiled a little dropping my head as a warmth rushed to my cheeks.

"Now let me dry these tears," he said and wiped them away with his thumb.

"It stopped," I said. "The flashback stopped."

"Good," Damon smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't let it completely consume you. You fought it. And you brought yourself back to the present."

"You helped."

"But you had to get your brain to focus on the present, when the past wanted to push through."

"I guess so."

"I know so."

I yawned and stretched in Damon's arms. "I'm tired, Damon."

"I know. Come lay down with me and we'll get some rest."

I lay down with Damon, snuggling into his chest as his arms wrapped around my torso.

"I love you," Damon said. "And I'm gonna help you through this, okay?"

"I love you too, Damon." I said and quickly fell asleep against his chest.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this isn't my best work, but I write the fanfiction I want to read. I'll be updating other stories (and hopefully a better chapter of this soon). PS: requests are still open.**


	18. I'm Not Letting You Out of My Sight

"Come out, come out! Wherever you are!" I heard Damon call.

Damon, Stefan and I would often play hide-and-seek, and Damon would always find me. But he would not find me this time. I had the perfect hiding spot. Giuseppe's office was off-limits, so Damon would not dare to come in here to look for me.

I smiled to myself as I curled deeper underneath Giuseppe's desk.

That smile quickly faded when the door opened.

Damon had found me after all.

"(Y/N)," he said crawling under the desk. "What are you thinking? You know we are not allowed to go in father's office."

We gasped as we heard Giuseppe's heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"I just wanted to win. Just once." I quietly pleaded.

We looked over to the open door.

"Damon, you left the door open!" I gasped. "Let me go and close it."

"No, I will go."

Damon crawled out from underneath the desk and got up to close the door. As he did, I saw Giuseppe's feet come to stand in the doorway. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Damon!" he bellowed. "What are you doing in here?"

I could feel Damon freeze. "We were only playing hide-and-seek, father." he said sheepishly. "I just wanted to win for once against (Y/N)."

"You think I care about your childish games, boy!" Giuseppe yelled, slapping Damon. I jumped from underneath the desk.

"Get up!"

Damon stood and faced his father before he took off running down the hall. Giuseppe grabbed him before he made it far and threw him onto the ground in the doorway. Damon and I made eye contact and he mouthed, "Run."

I took the opportunity, since Giuseppe's back was faced away from his office, and ran. I ran home, not stopping, only feeling incredibly guilty for getting Damon in trouble.

The following morning, Damon knocked on my front door. "(Y/N)!" my mother called. "Your friend is here!"

"I do not wish to play today, mother. I do not feel well."

My mother walked up and felt my forehead. "You do not feel fevered."

"It is my stomach, mother."

She nodded and walked to the front door. I hid behind the hall, but was able to see Damon. His bruised and purpled face broke my heart.

"Damon, what happened to you?" my mother asked, shocked.

"Stefan and I were playing rather roughly yesterday. I am fine, ma'am."

"I am afraid, (Y/N) is not feeling well today. Perhaps come back another time."

Damon nodded, tipped his hat to my mother and walked away.

This went on for the next few days. Damon would show up, my mother would call for me, and I would refuse. I felt too guilty and I was not going to let Damon get hurt again because of me.

New York ~ 1977

"You're that serial killer?" the man said. "Son of Sam."

 _He must be at it again,_ I thought moving in closer.

"Son of Giuseppe, but close enough."

The next I heard was the crunch of fangs in flesh and the strangled cries of Damon's latest meal. I turned the corner to see Damon drop the body, causing it to crash to the ground. Watching until he was totally out of sight, I crept forward and checked for a pulse on both bodies. The man was dead, the girl was barely alive. Biting into my wrist I fed her my blood. She came to with a gasp.

"What? What happened?" she cried.

"Shh, shh. Look at me, listen to me." I said, captivating her in my compulsion. "Forget all about this. Go home, stay there for the night. And you don't have a boyfriend."

The girl got up and staggered away, dazed and confused.

I dragged the body of the man to the side of the building - I'd deal with his body later. First, I needed to deal with Damon.

Looking around I saw a payphone, taking some quarters from the guy's pocket, I concerned calling Stefan. Shaking my head I dialled a different number.

"Hello," Lexi said.

"Lexi! Thank God you answered. Its (Y/N)."

"Hey, (Y/N). Whats going on?"

"Its Damon."

Damon's POV

Lexi is a drag. She's been harassing me to turn my emotions on for the past few weeks. It hasn't been all bad. She can freely drink blood and party with me, but then she gets sentimental.

So I did what she wanted, and "turned on my emotions", then I played on hers.

I laid next to Lexi on the roof as the sun came up. The soft sizzle tickled my ears, and then she was screaming.

After our little talk, establishing that she couldn't "Lexi" me like she "Lexi's" Stefan.

I whistled as I jumped from the roof down to the sidewalk and something caught my eye. Her hair blowing in the breeze, the glimmer that was in her eye. Impossible... She died. She never spoke to me after that hide-and-seek, and then I turned and left Mystic Falls. And she lived her life, and died.

I shook the sight and the hint of feelings pressing up away.

I must be hungry.

Mystic Falls ~ 2010

 _I'm gonna die in the fight,_ I thought to myself as Alaric swung at me again, knocking me on the ground, head cracking back on the cement. My vision blurred as Alaric brought the stake above his head.

My mind wandered to (Y/N). Her smile. Her laugh. The glimpses of her that I would get over the years. It wasn't her, it couldn't be her. But I would see her.

My only regret is that I never told her I loved her.

All of a sudden Alaric coughed, gripping at his chest. "Ric?" I quickly got to my feet and held Ric as he collapsed. "No, no." I cried, thinking of Elena. "You can't be dead."

But he was. Which meant Elena was.

I yelled out in anguish and pain.

And then I heard her.

"Damon?" she asked.

I looked up and saw her standing before me, as beautiful as ever. "(Y/N?)" I whimpered. "That can't be you... It can't be. You're dead."

"Well, yes," she said kneeling down, and moving a small piece of my hair. "I've been dead since 1864."

"1864?"

"I left Mystic Falls right after she turned me."

"She?"

"Katherine, who else?"

Damon was quiet for a moment, before setting Alaric's body down on the ground. We stood and I looked into her eyes for a moment.

And she kissed me.

The kiss was slow at first, hesitant. But then it grew and became more passionated. I sped back and slammed her against the back wall. She gasped, clawing at my chest. I leaned down and kissed her chin to her ear and all the way down her neck.

And then I stopped and stood up, backing away, tears gathering in my eyes. "You can't do this."

"Do what?"

"You can't get your way into my heart again and then just leave me again."

"Damon," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I felt so guilty."

"Guilty? Because of my father?"

"It was all my fault." A small tear ran down her cheek, and I wiped it away. "I've been watching out for you ever since. Even in Augustine. I tried so hard to get you out but-"

I cut her off with another kiss.

"I'm not letting you out my sight." I said and kissed her again.

She laughed into the kiss and broke it off again.

"Shouldn't we take care of him?" I asked, pointing to Alaric's body on the ground.

"We can do it later." Damon smirked and kissed me again.


	19. You Are Safe (Part 1)

One line on my shoulder. Three above my elbow. The gash across my rib. The consistent look of scraped knees. The small mark under my lip.

It was entrancing, standing there before the mirror and picking out all of the marks and scars that I had picked up over the, well, year. And I wish I could wish them all away. Sighing, I picked up my towel and wrapped it around myself.

"I heard that," Damon called before walking into the bathroom. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me as I brushed out my wet hair by the sink, placing small kisses on my shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," I said, squirming as he placed his lips over the scar on my shoulder.

"This," he said, making a point of kissing the mark again. "Is not nothing."

"I told you, Damon, I played really rough as a child." I turned around in his arms to face him. "I'm okay, really." I reached up to kiss him on the lips. "What I was actually doing," I continued, hiking my towel up higher on my back, and walking to the closet. "Is wondering what I'm going to wear to the party tonight."

"Right," Damon said.

"Why don't we go as vampire?!" I suggest cheerily.

"Okay, Vicki Donovan."

"Hey," I said walking up and smacking his arm. "Not funny. You're the one who turned her, and essentially got her killed."

Damon threw up his arms in surrender, smirking. "I am a reformed serial killer."

"I can't believe I'm with you." I said turning to face the closet again.

"Wait... serial killer..." Damon said quietly.

"Yeah, the party's called 'Murder House'" I replied.

"I think I know what we can go as tonight," Damon said.

"I'm Jack," Damon said as we walked up to the frat boy at the door. "And this is a lovely lady I just...ripper-ed."

I rolled my eyes as I looked down at the fake blood I drew on myself. Granted, it was a smart cover to blend with the real blood of frat boys I'd be drinking from tonight.

Looking around I saw a guy drop a roofie into a girl's drink. "I found someone, Damon." I said and walked over to him.

I brushed up against him, acting off balanced and tipsy. "Whoops," I giggled. "Sorry." Reeling back, I knocked the girl's drink out of her hand and on to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I giggled again. "You can have mine."

I heard the boy follow me as I walked away into a quiet, nearby room. "Nice party, huh?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling at him. He walked closer to me and began leaning in. I forcefully pushed back against him into the opposite wall. He looked up confused. I smirked and looked up into his eyes to compel him.

But I saw _his_ eyes staring back at me instead. Reflected in them, I saw myself, small and scared, hurt and alone. Memories began to play on an intense loop. The music playing in the house got louder.

I muttered words of compulsion and began to drink.

As the warm blood filled me, I thought how I was taking power from him. He wouldn't be able to hurt me again. I was finally stronger than him.

"(Y/N)," I heard muffled in the background.

The moment stretched on as I drank more and more blood. He tasted bitter, but the bitterness and wrongness of him was okay. He wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore.

The muffled voice got closer but I tried to shake it off.

All of a sudden, I was yanked off and looking, I saw "Roofie Boy" before me. "Wha?" I gasped, confused.

"Hey," Damon said turning me to face him. My eyes moved quickly around as I tried to process what just happened. "Stay here," Damon muttered and he compelled the frat boy to leave, drink plenty of water, and rest.

Before the boy the left the room I grabbed him again. "Throw out all your roofies, and never buy them again."

"What just happened, (Y/N)?" Damon asked.

I shrugged.

"Look, he'll be fine. You took a little too much, but he'll be fine."

I shook my head. "I don't feel guilty." I said.

"Then what is it?"

Was this the moment to come clean?

"Ya know what," I said looking up cheerily. "Let's just get back to the party. I was just out of it."

"Ok," Damon said, unconvinced.

Damon and I hung out at the party for a little while longer, running into Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan but I just couldn't get into the fun. Not after remembering _him._

 _"_ You know," I said to the group. "I'm getting tired, I think I want to head back to the boardinghouse."

"You feeling okay, (Y/N)?" Stefan asked, looking over to Damon. I felt Damon shrug behind me.

"Yeah, I think I'm just tired. Damon if you want to stay for a little longer, feel free. I'll see you home." I finished, turned and gave him a kiss before walking out of the party. I felt everyone's eyes on me but I didn't care. I needed to get home.

I let go of the damp towel and stared at myself in the mirror once again, examining and going over each mark in detail in my mind. I sighed, shaking the feelings off of me before pulling on a pair of shorts. Just after I pulled on a bra, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, (Y/N)," Stefan said walking in. "Damon and I thought someone should come check on you since you were acting weird at the par-"

Stefan froze and I with him. I knew what he was looking at.

"Does Damon know about this?" he asked delicately.

I looked up and saw his face from the mirror. He was shocked and heartbroken. Our eyes met and in my guilty look, he knew the truth.

Damon didn't know.

"I'm getting him." Stefan said and turned around.

"No!" I turned and cried out, feeling hysterics work their way up from within me. But Stefan was running down the stairs.

I felt my knees go weak and collapsed onto the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks.

When Damon entered the room, I was sitting silently in the same spot Stefan left me. My cheeks were red and wet with tears.

"(Y/N)?" Damon asked softly and gently. I knew he could see my back from the reflection in the mirror. "Talk to me?"

I heard the pleading in his voice and I began silently crying again.

"Hey," Damon said, kneeling in front of me, his arms hovering around me, scared to touch me. I crawled forward and shoved myself into his embrace, knocking him back. He quickly adjusted himself and moved so that we were sitting on the floor against the four poster bed. "Just tell me," Damon whispered into my hair. "Whatever it is, its not gonna scare me away."

I sat up and tried to say something but was cut off by another sob. Damon pulled me into his chest and held my close to him, squeezing my arms in reassurance.

He held me to him securely as I cried. When I quieted down he continued to sit, holding me and rocking me. And he just waited patiently. He trusted that I would talk when I was ready.

Slowly I sat up and wiped at my eyes. "Do you remember the boyfriend I had before I met you?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah he wasn't good news." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well, he was more than just bad news." I replied looking down and fiddling with my fingers.

"What did he do?"

"Umm," I said, closing my eyes. "Damon I can't."

"Shh, (Y/N), its okay." He said rubbing my arms once again. "But I- I need to know."

"Just look at me Damon," I said standing and gesturing to my whole, turning in the mirror and looking at my back in particular.

Damon walked up and traced a finger down the long scar along my back, brining up goosebumps on my arms.

"He was abusive, Damon." I whispered. "He would beat me, and hurt me. And sometimes, he'd use his belt." I looked up at my back in the mirror once again, before turning and walking to my dresser, pulling a shirt on. "But it, it doesn't matter. I'm fine now."

"Are you trying to convince me?" Damon asked following me.

I shrugged, my bottom lip quivering.

"Come here," Damon whispered and sat me down on the bed. He put a hand on my shoulder before picking up my arm, his thumb lightly brushing over the scars.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked, feeling the defensiveness coming into my voice. "Kiss my scars?"

"Yeah," Damon said, and placed a kiss on my wrist. He stood me up and pulled off my shirt. Turning me around, we stood looking in the mirror, like earlier in the day and he placed his lips softly and delicately on the same spot on my shoulder.

Instead of shrugging out of his grip, this time, I stood there and watched him silently. I swiped at the stray tear that fell from my eye. "Damon." I whispered.

He turned me around to face him once again, his hand tracing all the marks down my arms. "You have to admit," he began smirking. "This is a little romantic."

"Damon," I scoffed, while fighting against the smile that was working its way onto my lips.

"I want you to listen to me right now, okay?" He continued.

I looked up at him.

"You are safe."

I breathed out a laugh and nodded. "I know that Damon."

"No." he said and I looked up quickly. "(Y/N), you are safe."

I stood silently.

"You are safe."

I covered my mouth as more tears threatened to spill.

"You're safe, okay?"

I began crying again as I let myself fall into his arms, nodding. He held me and rocked me once more. He picked me up and sat me on his bed, before putting my t-shirt back on me. He pulled back the covers and helped me crawl under them before getting in on the other side. I snuggled myself into his chest.

"Damon?" I asked, my voice small.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," I said looking up at him.

"I love you, okay? This is all part of my job. I'm here to love you and protect you, okay?"

I smiled through my tears as Damon brushed them away. "Now get some sleep." I nodded and settled once more into his arms.

"But promise me one more thing first."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Please talk to me, when memories and things come up. I don't want you to go through moments like at the party alone, okay? Promise?"


	20. You Are Safe (Part 2)

"I could stay like this forever," I said, snuggling deeper into Damon's embrace.

Damon's breath tickled on my scalp as he laughed, tightening his arms around me. "Yeah but then who's going to get the pizza?"

"Pizza?" I asked sitting up confused. "I didn't order pizza."

"Maybe Jeremy did," Damon said. "Mmm the delivery man smells good."

I smacked Damon's arm and the doorbell rang downstairs. I laid back down as I heard Jeremy come out of his room and run down the stairs. "Maybe he did."

"(Y/N)!" Jeremy called.

I scoffed rolling my eyes. "He ordered pizza but probably doesn't have cash to pay for it." I got up out of my bed and grabbed my wallet before heading down the stairs.

"Jeremy, if you want food you're gonna have to pay for it yourself."

"I didn't order it." Jeremy said.

"What?"

"Well, someone did - please pay for it so I can leave," the delivery guy said. Rolling my eyes, I tossed some cash and took the pizzas bringing them into the kitchen.

"Secret pizza admirer?" Damon asked as he came into the kitchen behind Jeremy and I.

"The delivery boy was kinda snooty, we can share him if you want." I joked. Damon raised his eyebrows at me.

"Gross," Jeremy scoffed quietly as he opened the box.

"Hey there's a note," he said.

I watched his face fall as he read it. My heart began to pound in my chest, thinking the worst. Fearing the worst.

Jeremy just looked at me and I grabbed the note reading it myself.

 _Enjoy the pizza. See you at the dance. I love you, my girl._

"(Y/N), come sit down." I felt Damon grab the note out of my hands and I allowed myself to be lead to the couch. "Jeremy get her some water."

Everything was flashing in my mind again. The notes. The seemingly sweet and romantic gestures. But it was always followed by uncontrolled jealousy, which would turn into anger, which would turn into another bruise.

I watched Damon and Jeremy hustle around me in slow motion. Jeremy ran upstairs and came down, placing two small pills in my hand, urging me to drink some water. Damon was on the phone.

"You can't go to the 50s Dance tonight, (Y/N)" Damon said later while the whole gang was gathered around.

"What?!" I yelled. "No! Damon he took one year of my life I won't get back, I'm not giving him another second. Besides there will be so many people at this thing-"

"And (Y/N) told me she'd help chaperone this thing like months ago, so someone has to suffer through it with me." Caroline added.

"Still Party Planning after all these years," Bonnie sneered playfully and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No," Damon began, bringing us back on topic, but Stefan cut him off.

"(Y/N) has a point, Damon. Its a big dance at the school. A lot of people will be there and we'll all look out for her."

"Please, Damon." I asked sincerely.

"Trust us for once, okay big brother?" Stefan continued.

Damon fiddled with his bottom lip before forcing out a, "Fine."

Walking into the gym, I walked into brightly colored poodle skirts, and loads of leather jackets. "So much fake leather in here," Damon scoffed and I giggled to myself.

"I'm gonna go say hi to the girls," I whispered to Damon before unhooking my arm.

"Having fun?" I asked when I walked up to Caroline and Bonnie.

"No," Caroline said shrewdly. "But this," she said gesturing to her yellow dress and fancy curled up-do. "Took about two hours, so I'm at least staying for half of that."

"Well, you might have to stay for more." I said through clenched teeth.

"Right," Caroline groaned. "Mr. Psycho Ex"

"You could call him that," I said.

"It feels like yesterday we were at our own 50s Dance." Caroline sighed.

"Yeah, and there was that rogue vampire from the tomb out to get us." Bonnie added.

"Memories." I laughed. "Speaking of memories and traditions, what have the kids spiked the punch with this year?"

"Stefan where is she?" I asked looking through the crowd to try and find (Y/N).

"Damon, she's exactly where she said she would be." Stefan replied nodding towards the punch table with Caroline and Bonnie.

"I can't stand this." Damon said, shifting back and forth from foot to foot.

Someone brushed past, knocking into my shoulder. "Watch it!" I growled.

The boy turned in his Grove Hill Letterman Jacket and flashed an apologetic smile, before continuing on towards the dance floor with his date in her classic poodle skirt.

A Few Hours Later - (Y/N) POV

"Well things seem to be settling down here." Bonnie said yawning.

"Man, we certainly don't have as much energy as we did when we were at our 50s Dance either." I joked, followed by a yawn.

"Tonight went off without any issues though," Caroline said. Bonnie and I shot her a hard glare. Almost as if on cue a young girl came up to us.

"Umm, my friend said she's not feeling well and we need help getting her home."

"Here we go," I whispered. "I got this."

Caroline and Bonnie nodded.

"Ok, show me where your friend is." I said and followed the girl.

We walked quietly into the hallway and sure enough a young girl, sporting a classic poodle skirt, was seated against the lockers with a trash can accompanied by one other girl.

"What's your name?" I asked crouching down in front of the young girl.

"Please," she looked up. "You can't tell my parents. This guy with a Grove Hill jacket came up to me and offered me some food and now I just don't feel well."

"What year are you?" I asked.

"Freshman," one of her friends answered.

"What was the food?"

"I think it was a brownie but it tasted funny."

I sighed. "Ladies, next time anyone you don't know comes up and randomly offers you food or drink, don't take it. I don't care how good it looks."

The girls nodded. "Am I gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, you're stoned sweetie. Now who was it that gave this to you? You said he had a-"

"Grove Hill Letterman." a gruff voice from behind me said. I froze.

"Girls, lets get you back into the gym and you can wait for you parents in there." I said trying to stay calm.

"I don't think so," he said and grabbed me by the back of the hair.

The girls froze before as I struggled in his grip. "Get help." I mouthed. They ran as he dragged me further down the hall. He swung my head around into a locker, I felt the prick of a needle, and everything went black.

When my eyes opened, I realised I was in one of the classrooms seated at the desk. I tried to move but upon feeling the sluggishness of my moments, I knew he had vervained me pretty well.

"I met Damon." he said and I jumped again, realising that this was not a nightmare. My ex was back.

"Damon is not someone you wanna mess with." I said, trying to be brave.

"Oh really,"he said leaning in close to my and allowing the veins under his eyes to fill.

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. Not only was my ex boyfriend back, he was also a vampire.

"You know," he whispered close to my neck. "I always knew I loved how you tasted. But now I'll get to taste you in a new, better way."

I stayed frozen as he came and knelt down in front of me. He softly took my hand into his and placed a gentle kiss. He turned my wrist over and slowly pierced his fangs in and began to drink. Breaking away, he looked into the bite marks. "I forgive you, you know." he said. "For leaving me. I mean I hate that it always had to come to us fighting. I mean gosh!" he stood suddenly and slammed a desk. "What do I have to do to prove that I'm the best you'll ever get?! Ow!"

I looked up surprised and couldn't help but stifle a laugh. He caught it though and before I knew it, he had me in a chokehold and back against the wall. "What's so funny?" he screamed.

"Nothing," I whispered. "I know sometimes its hard for new vampires to learn how to talk with the fangs extended."

"OH yeah, well let me show you how to use fangs!" He sharply tore at my throat and began to sloppily drink, blood pouring fast from both my neck and my wrist.

 _So these are my last moments,_ I thought. _Dying at the hands of my now vampire abusive, psychotic ex boyfriend._

My vision was beginning to blur, and black spots were swimming at the edges but I swore I saw something move in the hallway...

I woke up, tucked into my bed. Looking around I knew that it was nighttime but my head was incredibly sore. Did I have a bad dream?

"(Y/N) you're awake, thank God." Stefan said and picked up my hand, but I flinched away from his touch.

"(Y/N)?" he asked hurt and surprised.

"I'm sorry," I said, memory of the previous event coming back, and tears with it. "You're my best friend, I know you would never hurt me, I just."

"Shhh" Stefan cooed and brought me into his arms. He rocked me back and forth as he rubbed a soothing arm up and down my back. "(Y/N) I'm so sorry that anything of this has happened to you."

"Its okay," I replied quietly.

"Its not." Stefan said and pulled me to look at him. "Its not okay that any of this has happened to you at all."

I nodded and looked down at my hands, the two small bite marks were just faint marks due to the miracle of vampire blood. "I just wish I could erase him, you know?" I said. Stefan shifted so he could listen. "Like he just bit me," I pointed to my wrist. "And I just drink a little vampire blood and the marks are barely visible. They'll be gone by tomorrow. I bet some of my other scars will heal up a bit. But that doesn't mean nothing happened."

"I hate to propose this because I think I know what the answer would be but," Stefan paused. "We could get him compelled out of your memory."

"Oh Stefan," I said reaching up to cup his face. "This is why I love you. But even if you compel, he's still there, he's just covered up by compulsion. No matter what we do, he's still going to be there. He's still going to have won."

"Hey!" Stefan said grabbing my chin. "He did not win."

"I mean-"

"No, look at me. You got out. You have friends and a family that love you and will do anything to protect you."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"He didn't win." Stefan urged again.

"Oh man," I said. "Are you gonna be like Damon and say that I'm safe a million times until I break down?"

"If that's what it takes for you to believe it."

I sighed. "Ok! I guess I can see that even if he did all these terrible things, I still have so many good things in my life. Like Damon, and you, Caroline and Bonnie, my brother... We all have had some real hard times, but look at the community we have."

"There you are." Stefan said and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"But," I went on face falling.

"But it doesn't take away from the pain that life has dealt. It still hurts, (Y/N), I know. But what you said before, makes that hurt so different. Because you're not carrying it alone anymore. So feel it and when its too much come to me or Damon. He's crazy in love with you, (Y/N)."

"Thanks Stefan," I said and leaned in to him once again. "Lexi would be really proud of the man you continue to grow into."

Stefan laughed, "Yeah I owe her a lot. Wherever she is on the Other Side."

"But speaking of Damon," I said pulling away. "Where is he?"

"He's loving you right now," Stefan said. "In his way."

"He killed him, didn't he?"

"YUP!" we hear from the hallway and Damon marches in.

"So he's gone forever?" I asked.

Stefan nodded sweetly, tears coming to my eyes once again. I hugged Stefan quickly once more before getting out of my bed and running into Damon's arms. "It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of me," I whisper. "Like a whole part of my heart has become freer."

"I love you, (Y/N)." Damon said kissing the top of my head and wiping away my tears. "Now come downstairs, I got stalker free pizza. And maybe the delivery boy."


	21. New Years Eve, 1958

June 11th, 1953

"Do you really have to go see Jospeh?" I asked after unlatching myself from a man's neck. "This is so much more fun." I let go of the man and he groaned as he hit the floor with a thud.

Damon laughed as he let go of the young girl he was drinking from. "This is more fun, but I think he wants some family reunion to happen with me and Stefan."

"How's that gonna go?"

"I'll have some fun bringing my eternity of misery."

I rolled my eyes before straddling myself on Damon's lap. "Give him a chance. You were so excited to go with him to fight in World War II."

"Fine," Damon said. "But first..." He slowly moved in to kiss me on the lips. The kiss deepened as Damon picked me up and laid me across the bar, his hands wandering.

"Hey!" I said, sitting up abruptly and pushing Damon back. "As much as I would _love_ to spend all night doing this with you, you are stalling." I gave him another playful push, "Go."

"Fine!" Damon groaned, picking up his leather jacket and swinging it on over his white tee. "But you better get ready for me when I come back."

I smiled, "You know I will."

But Damon never came back.

A few weeks later I found myself, standing next to the younger Salvatore brother outside the boarding house.

"I smell blood," he said.

I nodded.

I slowly opened the door, the television was on but the house was quiet. "I don't hear anyone." I said.

When we walked into the parlour we saw Jospeh there on the ground, a glass sticking out of his neck. "What happened?"

"I know exactly what happened," Stefan began. "Joseph probably set too many rules, so Damon killed him and took off."

"I don't believe you." I said, looking around, trying to find any evidence that might prove Stefan wrong.

"I'm sorry to upset you, but-"

"Wait," I interrupted bending down and picking up a syringe. "It smells like vervain, Stefan."

Stefan took it from my hands, inspecting it.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, Stefan." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

Stefan turned, grabbing my shoulders. "We'll find him,(Y/N)."

Stefan and I spent weeks, months searching for Damon. We tried his favourite spots all over Mystic Falls, then Virginia, the surrounding states, New York, hell, we even looked for trails in Europe.

But it was useless. Damon was gone.

"What if he just wants to be gone?" I asked Stefan one day as we were seated in the Salvatore kitchen searching through newspapers and maps.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking up.

"I mean, what if he doesn't want to be found?"

"The last night you saw him, it seemed he never wanted to leave."

"I know," I said. "I know but then I convinced him to come back here, to try and make things right. But then you didn't show up. What if he has just been mad at us this whole time?"

"I don't know, (Y/N)."

"I think maybe we should stop looking. Let him be for a while. Let him come home when he wants to."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, with tears in my eyes. "As much as I hate to, yes, I think we should."

"You much of a sport's fan, Damon?" Enzo asked looking at Damon laying down on the floor. "No. Neither am I."

Enzo waited for Damon to say something and went on, filling the silence. "Any other interests - fine wines, travel, cars?"

Damon laid on the floor and drawing circles with his finger.

"I'm partial to Jaguars myself, convertibles, the kind you take on a Sunday drive to impress a pretty girl." He paused for a moment, looking out into a memory. "Ever done that?"

"Once or twice." Damon finally answered in a small whisper.

"Oh, come now. Got to be more than that."

"Well the girl I was trying to impress was more of a horse and carriage type girl."

"What, just one girl?"

"Never met another like her. Not until (Y/N) at least."

"Ohh, now we're talking."

"She was the last person I saw. I thought she would try to find me, but you see how well that worked out."

"Women," Enzo said. "So fickle."

Damon breathed out a laugh, but his heart still hurt over her.

New Year's Eve 1958

"Darling!" I called out. "What do you think of these pearls?"

"Well, 'Future Mrs. Fell'", Franklin said as he came in. "I think you will be beautiful with or without the pearls."

"You're too good to me." I leaned back and gave him Franklin a kiss.

"Listen, honey," I wanted to talk to you before we leave. "Be careful tonight. These creatures they're dangerous."

"Then why would we go if we would be in danger?" I asked.

"Dr. Whitmore is very good about keeping them weak, so we won't be in any danger, but we still need to be careful. Just stay with me, darling and you'll be safe."

"You'll always protect me," I said and smiled as I gave Franklin another kiss.

"In fact, one of these vampires, I think I told you about him before, is the one who killed Joseph Salvatore."

"Yes, I remember you reporting about Jospeh's 'animal attack'. He was such a nice man, I was devastated to hear about it."

"Oh!" Franklin exclaimed looking at his watch. "We must go, we don't want to be late. But! Before we do, I want to give you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. "This bracelet has vervain in it."

I swallowed thickly, reaching into my pockets and quickly pulling on the gloves that would go with my outfit.

"I want you to wear it at all times tonight. Like I said these creatures will be weak but you can never be too careful."

"Thank you, darling." I said sweetly and watched nervously as he fastened the bracelet around my wrist. Luckily it didn't touch my skin. "Its beautiful!"

"Ready?" Franklin asked.

I nodded, taking his arm. We walked quietly down the road to the Whitmore House. "Darling, we must show Dr. Whitmore my new bracelet!"

Dr. Whitmore himself was there at the door and said, "Ah I finally get to meet (Y/N)! Franklin has said so many lovely things about you. Do come in."

I smiled delicately as Dr. Whitmore took my hand and showed me in to the sitting room. A large, barbaric looking cage stood in the center of the room containing Damon and a second vampire. My heart fluttered and I could feel my cheeks blush, and I wanted to run right this moment and break down the bars and kiss Damon until we couldn't stand.

But I looked away and channelled all the energy into admiring the Dr. Whitmore's home. Finally, Dr. Whitmore brought me to stand in front of the cages.

"These creatures," I began and Damon's head snapped up. "They are incredible." I winked, reaching my out and Dr. Whitmore grabbed my arm quickly. "Miss, you're wonder will get you hurt."

Damon snarled, showing his fangs and I had to stifle a laugh. "I apologise! I'm intrigued and nervous!"

"Well, maybe one day you could help me with some of my research."

"Oh my, I don't know."

"We can talk later."

"Thank you, Dr. Whitmore."

I walked away back towards Franklin as Dr. Whitmore picked up his wine and called everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen as it is almost midnight, I think it fitting that we toast the new year with a glass of vampire blood, wouldn't you agree."

Dr. Whitmore reached out and grabbed Damon, pulling him from the cage. It was then I saw how weak Damon was. My heart broke. What kind of suffering has he endured for the past five years?

"(Y/N), why don't you come forward and help me."

"Me?" I asked sheepishly, turning to Franklin.

"Go on, darling." Franklin said and I walked forward to Dr. Whitmore as he cut a line in Damon's palm, the blood dripping into a small goblet.

"Your hand please," Dr. Whitmore said and I reached my hand out.

"Watch and see," he continued on as he dragged the knife across my palm, then turned to grab the goblet. "Now when (Y/N) drink's some of the vampire's blood-" Dr. Whitmore, stopped when he noticed that my hand had already healed.

"Oh dear! How did that happen?" I exclaimed and then sunk my teeth into his neck, drinking more and more until he collapsed. The room went into chaos. "Damon, drink!" I urged, shaking him out of his surprise. He nodded and drained Dr. Whitmore. Upon gaining his strength he looked at me for a moment, "(Y/N) I-"

"There's no time now, Damon. I love you but we need to go!"

"Wait!" Damon said reaching into the cage. "Enzo."

Damon grabbed the second vampire, Enzo and grabbed another person for Enzo to drink from.

As I watched Damon and Enzo regain their strength, I searched the room and found a scared and confused Franklin seated in a corner. I slowly walked up to him.

"Who are you?!" He cried, pressing himself further into the corner.

"I don't want to kill you," I said.

Franklin spit at me. I rolled my eyes and picked him up by the collar. Looking at his wrist, I ripped it off of him. "Now you don't have any vervain." I said and looked deeply into his eyes. "We never met, you don't know me. And you never had anything to do with Whitmore. Now, go."

Franklin dazed, walked out of the Whitmore house.

I walked up to Damon and Enzo as they finished off the rest of the attendees. "Come on, boys." I said. "Let's go home."

The three of us walked out of the Whitmore house, covered in blood and made our way to a car. Once inside we drove quickly to the Salvatore Boardinghouse.

When we pulled up, Stefan walked outside confused.

"Damon?" he said when he saw us get out of the car.

"Hello brother." Damon said and walked up to bring Stefan in an embrace. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, brother."

The boys smiled fondly at each other.

"Enzo," Damon said. "Meet my brother Stefan, and my girl (Y/N). You can stay here as long as you like."

"I appreciate that." he said, shaking Stefan's hand and placing a polite kiss on mine. "Thank you, (Y/N), for rescuing us."

I nodded my head and walked into Damon's arms, as Stefan and Enzo went inside. "I'm so sorry," I cried, burying my head into chest, breathing in his scent.

"For what?" Damon asked sweetly, picking up my chin to look at him.

"If you had never gone back to see Jospeh, none of this would've happened."

"Shh," Damon said bringing me back into his chest. "You didn't know."

"I looked everywhere for you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you sooner. What did they do to you?"

"We don't have to talk about that now," Damon said, kissing my forehead. "For now, let's just enjoy a nice hot bath and have that nice night we've been waiting for."

"I think I can do that." I said and leaned in to kiss Damon deeply.


	22. Road Trip

_Stefan's hands started burning, but it was like my hands were burning. The pain, its like I'm searing away from the inside out. I start to scream, but its Stefan that's screaming._

I sit up sharply in bed, panting. I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath in.

"Mmm you must have restless sleep syndrome or something," Damon groans from next to me. "Its like sleeping with a tornado."

I sigh deeply, and feel Damon rub a soothing hand across my lower back. "Hey," he whispers, his tone changing. "We were up all night last night, you're exhausted. Come back to sleep."

"I had a dream about Stefan." I say, still looking ahead, feeling the lingering ache of a disturbing dream.

"Oh."

"It was more than just a pit in my stomach this time, it was real. It was like I was there with him."

"I know I said it didn't bother me that you have some psychic connection with to your ex-boyfriend, but I don't need a play-by-play, (Y/N)." he says before laying back down.

"You're right. Its weird. Sorry." I say and lay back down, trying to shake off the feelings.

"Fine," Damon says, rolling onto his side to face me. "Tell me. I'm sure whatever's in my imagination is ten times worse than what's going on in your subconscious."

"It was just so vivid. I saw Stefan walking out of this bar, it had a red awning and this broken neon sign; and he was screaming in pain. And I could almost feel the pain."

"Well. Should I go check up in the attic? To see if there's a crystal ball? Maybe you could conjure up an address?"

"Route 29. Joe's bar." Katherine's familiar growl says. "I think I had the exact same dream."

Damon groans, rolling over once again in bed.

* * *

We got up and dressed pretty quickly, to prepare to find Stefan.

"So I found nine bars along Route 29, and none of them are called 'Joe's'." Damon says, walking up to me while I fiddle with Stefan's ring.

"I had a feeling there was something wrong all summer, and I ignored it, but I was right. Stefan was in a safe. Probably killed whoever it was that found him. I know it sounds crazy that I'm following some psychic dream, but it's the only lead that we have."

"It doesn't sound crazy." Damon says. "It is crazy."

I roll my eyes at Damon.

"But I'm open-minded."

I sigh once again.

"Listen," Damon says taking my shoulders. "There are nine bars, and since none of them are called Joe's and Route 29 runs through a couple states, this is going to be a road trip. Why don't we have a good time, while trying to find Stefan, okay?"

"Shotgun!" We hear Katherine call, just as I am about to answer. "What? I get carsick in the back seat."

"Please tell me that she's not coming." I say through clenched teeth.

"She's not," Damon says looking at her sharply.

"Listen, Silas is out for me. I think it has something to do with The Cure you shoved down my throat. But hey," she says smirking. "I take great pleasure in knowing you wasted your one shot at a human life on me."

"You were trying to kill me!"

"Whatever. I care about Stefan, always have. And the fact that we're having the same dream, tells me that you do too. Maybe just as much."

"Can we just lock her in the cellar?" I ask.

"You know what, this is gonna be a Damon and (Y/N) trip. Katherine, just stay in the house. I don't care, order in. Throw a party. Just don't leave." Damon concludes. "(Y/N), lets go."

I smirk at Katherine, picking up my bag before Damon shuts the door behind me.

"I've always wanted to road trip with you in the Camaro." I say, doing my best to brush Katherine out of my mind.

"Well, here's your chance." Damon smirks, opening the passenger door for me.

"Always the gentlemen," I reply, giving him a deep smooch.

Damon tosses my bag into the backseat before coming around to the front. I pill out my list of addresses, typing the closest one into my phone. I set the directions up on the dash, and put on my saved "Road Trip" playlist.

Damon rolls his eyes as an early 2000s song comes on.

"What?" I pout. "This is classic road trip music."

"Whatever you say, Princess." he replies, and we speed off.

* * *

"You sure you know what you're looking for?" Damon asks after we've been driving for a few hours. "The last bar had a red awning and a neon sign."

"I'll know when I see it." I answer, continuing to look out the window.

"So you've been having these dreams all summer?" Damon asks.

"No." I answer sharply, looking at him. "Its just been a bad feeling, like something wasn't right with him."

Damon remained silent.

"Damon, please don't take this like I have lingering feelings for him," I say, touching his arm. "I'm with you now, and I'm happy with you. I love you."

"You what?"

"I-" I stutter. "I'm sorry."

Damon quickly pulls the car over and leans over to me and kisses me deeply. I roll over the middle of the car so I am on top of him. "Does this mean you love me, too?"

"(Y/N), how long have I been pining for you?" he asks, bringing forth a smile from me.

I continue to smile, and bite my lip before leaning in to kiss him again. His hands wrap around my waist, coming under my shirt, caressing my skin. I moan softly as we continue to kiss. My shirt is about to come off when we hear a siren go off behind us.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, laughing a little before climbing back over to my seat.

"I'll handle it," Damon says. "Maybe he can be lunch?"

"Damon!" I say smacking his arm.

He simply smirks and continues to do so as the officer approaches the car. Damon rolls down his window.

"Can I help you, Ociffer?" he says, turning back to wink at me.

"You think you're funny, son." the officer replies.

"No, sir." Damon says.

"License and registration."

Damon goes into his wallet, giving the officer the necessary paperwork.

"Now," the office continues while inspecting the paperwork. "What authentic act of love was being displayed along the side of a public road?"

"Oh, very authentic love." Damon says. "We just... hunger for each other."

I roll my eyes, knowing what is about to come next.

"In fact," Damon says. "We could use a snack."

"Well you're gonna have to-"

Damon grabs the officer by the collar drawing him in. "You're gonna give us your wrist for a bite to eat, then you can forget about us and go back to sitting on the side of the road for speeders and textures."

The officer robotically draws out his arm, rolling his sleeve up to his elbow.

Damon gestures, "Ladies first,"

I lean over, drinking in some of his blood before sitting back. "You're so polite," Damon says before drinking in fiercely, leaving his a little pale, before letting go.

"Make sure you hydrate!" I compel the officer before leaving him to walk back to his car.

Damon smirks over at me once more, setting his wallet back down. I crawl over the seat once again, kissing Damon again.

"I thought we had to rush to get Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He doesn't have his daylight ring on." I answered. "So we have all day."

We deepen our kiss, letting love take its course.


End file.
